


Stethoscopes and Lap Dances

by LexiPearl



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Doctor Nicole Haught, Doctor Waverly Earp, Doctor/Patient, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Lapdance, Love, Smut, Student Waverly Earp, Trans Nicole Haught
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 42,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiPearl/pseuds/LexiPearl
Summary: Nicole Haught is the new Chief of Surgery at Purgatory-Calgary Hospital, transferring from Vancouver General Hospital after 4 years in the award winning surgical wing.  At the new hospital for just over a month she finally takes her co-workers up on their offer to go into the city for a night out, to a burlesque show at a club with one of Calgary's hottest dance groups.Waverly Earp is a semester and a half away from her PhD in Psychology and Abnormal Behaviors and Psychological Research. A resident of Purgatory, she works most nights as a research assistant at Purgatory-Calgary Hospital in the Mental Health Wing a few nights a week, and weekends at a popular downtown club where she dances as a member of the hottest burlesque dance group. Already guaranteed a full time position as a staff Psychologist and Researcher in the same department, Waverly dances at the club for extra money to foot her college costs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chaptered WayHaught AU story. I have some thoughts for a few other but here's the first!
> 
> Not sure how many chapter this will be, trying to keep it under 20 though. I intend to get the story completed before my first baby is due in 3 weeks!
> 
> Sorry for any typing or grammatical errors!
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is welcomed!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Ok-ok, fine, I’ll go. Since you’ve asked about 10 times now”, Nicole lighthearted said to Eliza, Head of Neuro. She had been trying to get Nicole to join her and a few other hospital staff for a night out since she arrived at hospital. But Nicole being new, always declined as she spent most nights going over case files.

The group was small, Nicole, Eliza Tamsin, Xavier Dolls - Head of Pediatrics, Jeanie Lucado - Chief of the hospital, Ben Moody - Head of Thoracic, and Lonnie Moore, Resident. They all sat around the table about 8 feet from the stage waiting for the show to start. They were each about 3 drinks in when the dancers slowly, 1 by 1 started to come out on the stage to line up in formation.

There were about 10 girls on stage, ranging from all different heights, weights, and complexions. All were dressed in lace mini skirts, a combo of blacks, reds, pinks, blues, purples, and greens. The girl front and center, appearing to be the lead was shorter with long brown hair. She wore a black and blue lace, very mini, mini skirt and push-up bra and knee high white lace trimmed socks and black 5 inch heels, moving effortlessly in them, and a black glittery mask covering only her eyes. She almost immediately noticed the tall, slender woman in the front row with the striking red hair.

The girl front and center started with a simple hip sway - left right, right to left - which queued the DJ to start the music. Christina Aguilera’s ‘Burlesque’ came blaring from the stage and overhead speakers. All of the girls began to dance, matching the rhythm of the lead girls hip sway. They danced seductively in unison, and a couple times with one another, before a few, including the lead broke off the stage and gave quick mini lap dances to a few lucky patrons at the tables in front of the stage. Nicole was one of those lucky few. She was now her 4th drink in and being slowly approached by the lead dancer. The brunette slowly approached the redhead swinging a black whip in one hand and a handcuffs in the other, smirking seductively at the surgeon. 

As she got closer, Nicole’s breathing began to subtly pick up in excitement and once she plopped down into her waiting lap, essentially straddling her, throwing the handcuffs over Nicole’s right shoulder and placed the whip on the table behind her, it took everything the redhead had in her to not blush beet red. They smiled looking into each others eyes and both felt an instant shock when the dancer ran her slender finger cross the redheads cheek. Too mesmerized to speak, Nicole just stared, smiling dumbly as the dancer swayed and rocked back and forth and up and down in her lap, lightly ghosting her hands over the girls gyrating hips, not exactly sure where to put them. As she finally laid her hands on both hips, the brunette smiled, a very warm smile, and slowly moved in to place a soft kiss on the surgeons right cheek, leaving red lipstick and a bashful wink behind. She skillfully got up from the surgeon’s lap, shaking her ass in her face for dramatic effect and made her way back to stage to finish the number before retreating to the back stage.

**

Stepping out on the stage the first person Waverly saw was a gorgeous, tall redhead sitting near the front of the stage. She has kind eyes, beautiful red hair and dimples that could make your heart melt. She was her participant for the night. The nervousness look on her face let Waverly know the taller woman was a bit uncomfortable at this sort of club, she knew she’d never seen her before and she knew that being new and nervous meant she wasn’t likely to get too handsy with her, the perfect participant Waverly thought. With those thoughts in mind she descended the stage and made her way toward the gorgeous redhead. 

She noticed as she got closer to the tall woman her breathing was picking up. ‘Oh this is going to be too easy’, she thought to herself. She thought she’ll definitely be a safe bet, let’s have a little fun with this one, and she slowly lowered herself onto the redheads lap and began to move. She noticed the hesitation in the redhead, unsure of where to put her hands. Waverly appreciated that the woman didn’t treat her like a common stripper and grope and fondle her like a horny teenage boy. She stared into Nicole’s eyes as she moved in her lap, slightly lost in the beautiful brown eyes. She reached up and ran her finger along a strong, pale cheek bone, noticing as the woman’s breath quick caught. The shock was instant. She sensed the redhead relax underneath her and soon felt soft hands respectfully resting on her hips. She had never enjoyed giving a special dance to an audience member, only having done it few times before; after men had gotten too handsy she decided she would just stay on the stage during this part. But seeing the redhead from the stage, she felt instantly safe in her eyes, like this woman could see in her soul and loved every bit of what she saw, she felt safe in her eyes.

She leaned in and kissed the redhead before she got up from her lap and made her way back to the stage, but not before swaying her hips and ass a bit seductively, throwing back a wink and walking away.

**

Nicole, perhaps a little drunk, was left in awe at what just happen. Trying her damndest to fight back a goofy smile watching as the scantily dressed brunette strutted away, also trying to ignore the slight tingle that had started to develop below her belt, between her thighs, thankful she didn’t get too excited for the brunette to notice.

After the performance was over the whole room stood cheering and applauding in the dimly lit club. Hoots, whistles and howling wolf sounds rang throughout the club, drawing smiles and laughs from the clubs newest patrons.

“Well..that was some performance. We’ll for sure have to come back when Red’s girl is here next”, Lonnie said with huge smile and wink.

“What’s wrong, Lonnie? Upset I can draw more attention from the ladies than you?, the redhead retorted back with her own wink and smile.

“It’s just I’ve been here a good amount of times to know the lead dancer, Waverly I think her name is, doesn’t come off the stage to entertain the crowd, ever, it’s usually just the other girls”, he said with a knowing look.

“I have to agree with Lonnie. I’ve been here a few other times and I’ve also never seen her leave the stage. Must be that ‘Haught’ heat radiating off you that drew her to you”, Dolls said with a soft, arrogantly mocking chuckle.

Nicole doesn’t say anything she rolls her eyes and smiles as she looks back at the stage before they head out for the night.

Once in her car she says to herself, “Waverly... beautiful name”.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday morning rolls around and Nicole is definitely feeling the affects of her 4 drinks. Slowly turning over onto her back from her stomach to see a puff of soft orange fur perched atop the pillow next to her head. “Hey Calamity”, she says softly. She turns her head to the end table to see the clock displaying 11:45am. She hadn’t slept in this late since arriving to the city and wasn’t quite sure why she had this morning, other than possible being hungover and having worked every night this week until 1am or later looking through files. She slowly got up to start her day, making coffee and breakfast, feeding the cat and heading out for a quick gym session with Dolls around 3pm.

Again he tried to pull her back to the club, mentioning he had a few friends in town for his residency daysy and wanted to show them a night on the town. He’d invited the usual gang, all but Lucado and Moody were interested so Nicole said why not, be sure to throw out, not heavy drinking this time.

They all meet up for pre-drinks around the corner from the club around 10:00pm, giving them just enough time to drink a little, chat up Dolls’ friends and make it to the club around 11:30pm for the midnight show. Nicole was a little excited at the possibility of seeing the brunette who literally sent shock waves through her again and only hoped she could hide that excitement from the others. Unfortunately, the night had other plans as the show began and they watched the ladies file onto the stage, minus on petite brunette lead. They instead saw a perky blonde along with the group of 12 women, all minus their masks. While Nicole wasn’t exactly sure what the brunette’s face looked liked, based on the way the ladies were dancing, she knew none of them could be the same women she shared a brief moment with last night. Her excitement at seeing the show faded and she instead watched as if by force, not really interesting in the performance.

The time came in the song where the some of the ladies would descend the stage to dance with the crowd. Seated at their same table as last night, Nicole had hardly expected to be approached again by another dancer. To her surprise she was approached by the lead dancer of tonight's show, who had she been paying attention, would have noticed the blonde eyeing her the entire performance. Not nearly as impressed with her dancing as the brunette’s, the surgeon went along with the woman vigorously, and rather roughly bouncing in her lap, whipping her in the face with her blonde hair. Happy when the woman finally got off her, but not before whispering ‘find me backstage after the show’ in her ear; a whisper Dolls of course caught. Not knowing what to do, Nicole gave the woman a smile as she sauntered away, swaying her hips and licking her lips, looking nowhere near as sexy as the brunette, heading back to the stage.

“Damn Haught, two women, two seperate nights?!” Lonnie hooted, thrusting his glass up in the air and cheering loudly at Nicole.

Nicole blushed and buried her face in hands, quickly grabbing her drink and throwing it all back. She looked over to Dolls with a caught look on her face, shaking her head and mouthing ‘not my type’, to which he smiled and sheepishly nodded his head.

After the performance wrapped they all hung around for another hour before Nicole decided she’d head back, not wanting to sleep the morning away as she did today. As she was getting up to bid her farewells, she was approached by a pretty blonde who smelled an awful lot like the woman who was dancing in her lap early. 

“I guess you didn't hear me, or you’re shy, that’s so cute!”, the perky blonde said with a pout she intended to be sexy.

“Uh, I’m sorry?”, Nicole said before she realized who the woman was. “Oh! Right! You’re the dancer...performer...uh girl from earlier!”, she stammered out, surprise and shocked.

“Yeah. And you’re the hottie who caught my attention. You know, I saw the way you were looking at me, and I have to say, I wouldn’t mind giving you private show sometime”, the blonde said in a low, whispering voice.

“I have a busy day today, so I really should get going, but how bout a raincheck?”, the redhead said hesitantly. Knowing she really didn’t want a private show of any kind from the woman bouncing in excitement in front of her.

“Are you sure...I’m free tonight…”, the dance threw our trying one more time.

“Yeah, I really shouldn’t but thanks anyway”. Nicole didn’t mean to sound so cold and dismissive but she’d hoped the woman would get the point and back off. “Enjoy the rest of your night though, you were… neat to watch. Have a good night guys!” She gave the last parting words to the blonde and the good night shout to her friends before weaving her way through the crowd and out the door heading to her car.

Her Sunday went by, as did most of the week. Her sister Natalie had come to town that Tuesday and would be leaving early Sunday morning. However, Nicole found herself dreaming of the masked brunette at least twice that week, and also found herself in the shower with her massage shower head snaked between her thighs, going full blast each morning after those dreams. A quick release she didn’t know she needed, thinking of a woman whose face she hadn’t actually seen.

Friday evening rolled around and as no one had asked what everyone’s plans were for the night, she thought she’d throw out going back to the club, to see if anyone would be interested, and keeping in mind she wanted to do something fun with her sister. They had poked around the city a few nights during the week and had a movie date Saturday night, but figured Friday night they would hit the town. Thankfully, for Nicole, Dolls, Lonnie and Eliza all agreed, along with a couple of Eliza’s friends, to hit club.

They made it there around 11:30pm and found a large table one table behind and to the left of the stage - it was dead center of the floor directly across from the stage. Around 11:50pm Nicole noticed a leather clad brunette with long, thick brown hair cheering on her ‘babygirl’ while swinging around a bottle of whiskey she was sharing with a dapper looking mustached man. 

“She seems like fun”, Dolls chuckled.

“Fun isn’t the word”, Eliza retorted.

“Oh thats the lead girl from last Friday’s sister. Wynonna I think. Pretty well known as a handful around their hometown, it's about 40 minutes from here, but a ton of fun too!”, Lonnie said gleefully.

Nicole took another look at the brunette and secretly hoped Waverly was nothing like her.

As if on queue, the petite brunette slowly strutted onto the stage, this time in all black with red heels with a colorful feather scarf swinging between her hands. Immediately following her were 3 other women dressed opposite her, red outfits and black heels, no accessories, 2 blondes and 1 brunette, all taller than the lead. ‘Pony’ by Ginuwine started playing and in unison the ladies started to move, much more seductively than last Friday. The lights pointing toward the stage dropped low and fog crept up onto the stage, cloaking the women and masking the chairs that were slickly slid out in front of each of them.

The lead, still wearing a mask dropped into the chair in front of her, swinging her head down between her legs, then back up flinging her hair over her shoulders, making quick eye contact and smiling devilishly right at Nicole. The redhead’s heart started to race. She tried to fight back her growing smile, but her sister noticed her gripping her thighs, shuffling her feet and pulling at her jeans. Dolls noticed her as well and reached over to pop the to button of her shirt, as she clearly looked a bit flushed and warm. If she wasn’t blushing before, she was now.

The lights dropped again, this time completely dark, when 4 red flashlights lit the stage. As the flashlights began moving from the stage and down to the audience, Nicole noticed one particular flashlight getting closer and closer to her.

Before she knew it, although no one else could really see, there was small framed, well toned woman straddling her lap and slowly grinding to the rhythm of the song, ‘juices flowing down your thigh...if your horny, let’s do it...’, followed by low breathing in her ear, slender arms around her shoulders and neck, nimble fingers in her hair and the most wonderful scent of lavender and coconut ghosting below her nose. She gently placed her hands on the woman’s hips and followed in rhythm with them as they swayed on her lap. Suddenly she felt small cold beads against her forward, the woman was resting her forehead against hers and perfectly glossed lips were oh so close to hers. If Nicole just leaned forward half an inch they would have touched. The dance lasted for what felt like forever, as the entire club faded away around them and it felt as they were the only ones in the room, with the brunette slow grinding on top of her. But it wasn’t forever it was five of the longest minutes of Nicole’s life, trying to maintain her composure as the sexy woman in her lap continue to grind and move in her lap, completely silent, minus a few panting breaths. She didn’t have to say a thing, Nicole knew it was her, Waverly. Nicole subtly gripped the woman’s hips tighter as if she was trying to bring their centers together, guiding her to grind harder and more rhythmically into her lap, licking her lips as she could imagine the heat that was radiating off the brunettes core above hers.

Just as she felt like she was about to explode from all the grinding and movement, and the woman in her lap subtly panting in her ear clearly enjoying her spot on the redheads lap perhaps a little more than she intended, she began to pull away and the lights came back up. It was her, to the redhead’s delight. She gave her eyes a minute to adjust to the light and watched the petite woman strut away, only to look to her left and see a familiar blonde angrily jump from her sisters lap. Her sister, completely stunned, turned to Nicole smiling and said, “sis, that was awesome!”. Nicole looked at the blonde who clearly mistook Natalie for Nicole in the dark club huffed as she walked away giving the petite brunette across from her a death stare. Nicole looked back at her sister and laughed, then to the brunette who was still sporting the devilish grin as she made her way back to stage.

**

Finding her familiar and safe participant in the crowd once again, Waverly knew who she was going to spend her few off stage minutes with. She noticed a similarly striking looking redhead sitting next to her redhead and assumed they must be sisters, bearing such a resemblance to one another. She made a mental note of the best and quickest path to take to get to the taller women, knowing the light would soon be down and she’d have to find her way based on memory as vision would be poor in the dark club. As she made her way toward the redhead, she noticed her heartbeat picking up. “Calm down, Waverly”, she said to herself, “it’s just work, she’s just an audience member...a gorgeous, tall, sexy, safe, audience member...focus”, she continued to think. Finally she made her way in front of a body. The familiar scent of vanilla and strawberry let her know it was the tall redhead. She moved to straddle her legs, throwing the colorful feathered scarf behind her neck as she slid her hands over strong shoulders and laced her fingers in soft, red hair as she started grinding her hips on the woman beneath her.

She rested her forehead against the woman’s beneath her, lips so close they were almost touching, and felt soft hands on her thighs. She wasn’t sure what overtook her, the moment, the woman’s scent or the dark room and excitement of the position she was in, but she felt her body move to the beat of the music and begin to grind in the woman’s lap; ‘ride it...my pony…my saddle's waiting...come and jump on it’. Somehow lost in the eyes she could barely see, embraced by the softest hands on her thighs, she ground her hips and rode the redhead as if they were alone, together, in her bed. She began breathing heavier, panting pretty much. She leaned forward a bit, her warm breath against the redheads ear as she continued her relentless grind on the thighs below hers. She was so caught up in the moment and the grip on her hips that had gotten tighter, sexier even, and the scent of vanilla, that she felt herself getting close. “Oh, shit!”, she thought. “Get it together, Waverly! You’re in public, with an audience member and your sister is just a table away. Oh shit, oh shit!”, she thought as she quickly began to retreat from the perfect lap she was just riding in a attempt to calm the storm that was seconds from hitting in her lower gut. Thank God the lights were out, or the taller woman would have definitely seen her blushing and sweating.

She got off...up... from her lap just in time to strut away and look back catching a glimpse of the flustered woman, clearly as turned on and thrown off as she was as she tried frantically to collect herself; she threw one last smirk at her before turning toward the stage. She then looked over and saw a very pissed Stephanie jump up from the other tall redhead’s lap and send a shooting glare her way. 

Backstage Waverly was approached by an angry Stephanie. “You know the hotter one was mine! I saw her first!, she shouted.

“What are you, 12? You saw her first, really? She’s not a toy, Stephanie.” Waverly said calmly, yet with a victorious bite.

“Her and I had a moment last week. I was this close to getting her tonight until you swooped in leaving me with her less hot wanna be twin”, Stephanie retorted.

“Funny, her and shared a moment last week and tonight, and trust me, had we been alone it would have been a hellava lot more than moment”, she said with devious smile. “Don’t worry Steph, there’s plenty of women, and men, for you to toy with out there. Losing one to me won’t hurt your... reputation…”, she threw back as she picked up her things and headed to her changing room.

While gathering her things to meet Wynonna at the truck out back, Waverly noticed Stephanie was quickly dress and disappeared from backstage. Figuring she was pouting at the bar, she was surprised and annoyed to see her making her way over toward the redhead’s table. 

“What a thirsty bitch”, she thought as she watch Stephanie practically throw herself in Nicole’s line of sight. She watched them interact briefly before heading toward the back side door.

**

Nicole could feel the entire table eyeing her, including Dolls and the lively brunette across the floor from her, scowling with a quirked eyebrow and mischievous grin.

All of the ladies returned to the stage to finish the number. The lights dropped one last time and when they came back up, all the women had cleared the stage.

As usual they hung out for a bit finishing their drinks and chatting. And out of the corner of her eye Natalie spotted the blonde and quickly jumped up to catch her attention.

“Hey, hey! Blondy, come join us!”, she yelped in the direction of the blonde.

She made her way over and stood between the two Haughts. “Well, she does look alot like you, a little shorter but similar”, looking between Nicole and Natalie, “care to take me up on that offer tonight?”, she said with a wink looking at Nicole.

“Uhh...umm”, Nicole choked.

“What offer?! Bet it was for a private show! Would you be interested in a two for one!” Natalie tried to say in her sexiest voice.

“Nat!, Eww..hell no!”, Nicole quickly retorted, her face twisted in disgust.

“Yeah, hell no. Private dances are for two people only...”, the blonde said as she moved to stand between Nicole’s legs, moving her hand up the surgeon's strong bicep and squeezing. But Nicole didn’t notice her as she was more drawn to the petite brunette sneaking low key out the back side door.

**

Waverly glanced around the club getting ready to make her quick exit. She noticed the striking redhead at her table of friends being accosted by Stephanie. She paused for a moment taking in the taller woman being fondled by the blonde, she didn’t seem too interested but she didn’t seem to be pushing her away either. Once Stephanie made her way between the redhead’s legs and reached for her arm, and the redhead didn’t pull away, Waverly turned and walked out the door. “Had the moment, the feelings, her and I shared been imagined? Did she not feel the same way I did? Maybe she just took the dance for what it was, a lap dance from a pretty girl...but it sure felt like more than that…” Waverly thought to herself as she walked toward the blue and white pick up truck parked out back.

**

“Yeah, again, I appreciate the offer but as you can see my sister’s in town and I was planning on hanging with her, but thanks anyway”, she said brushing the woman off once more.

“Yeah sure, I bet if Waverly Earp was throwing out this offer you’d jump on it… kinda like she jumped on you tonight”, Stephanie said with attitude. “I’m Stephanie, Stephanie Jones by the way. If you ever wanna have some fun when you’re in the area next, look me up. You seem like a lot more fun than your lovestruck sister over there”, the blonde said to the younger redhead before turning and heading towards the doors.

The two Haughts turned to look at one another and let out two deep, loud laughs as Stephanie strutted away in defeat.

Everyone continued to enjoy their night, staying till club closed at 3am. But Nicole couldn’t help but think about the small brunette she watched sneak out the door, wishing she gone after her before she got out the doors and out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Nicole had been pretty busy at work the following week. She wasn’t able to get back to the club due to meetings and patients, one after the other. She hated the idea of not being able to see the somewhat mysterious brunette at least once a week. But she had to focus, she had a job to do.

The next week started out the same as the previous, hectic and busy.This was also the week she volunteered to help in the ER trauma center a couple nights. While on duty Wednesday night, she got a call to consult on a woman who had a severe gash on her left forearm and also required several stitches in her right calf; bar fight gone wrong she heard. When she rounded the corner and pulled back the curtain, just beginning to look over the patient's chart, she noticed the name W. Earp and just as is dawned on her she’d heard the last name before, she was snapped alert by a slurred, “What up Dr. Red!”, and she looked up to see the woman swinging whiskey from the club two weeks ago lazily grinning at her. It wasn’t until she heard the softest ‘you’, followed by a familiar scent of lavender and coconut wafting past her right side, did she notice the smaller, much less obnoxious brunette in the room.

“It’s you…”, she said staring right at the small brunette.

Their eyes met and they were immediately thrust back into that moment in the club two weeks ago, almost all emotions and feelings quickly and suddenly returning.

“Uhh, hi. I’m Dr. Haught, Dr. Nicole Haught”, she stammered out.

“No shit, really? Dr. Red Haught!?”, Wynonna yelled is excitmen.

With an awkward, light chuckle Nicole said, “Dr. Haught or Nicole is fine actually”. She turned and looked at Waverly and offered her a very kind, ‘hi’, as well.

“Hi-hi. I’m Wave-Waverly, her sister. N-nice to finally meet you”, she nervously said.

“Finally?”, Wynonna questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

Waverly rolled her eyes at Wynonna and ask Nicole if she’d be ok.

“Yeah she’ll be fine. I’ll stitch her up and she’ll be good to go. Will you be taking her home”, Nicole asked.

“Thank you, and yes. I’ll just run and grab my things from office across campus and be right back”, she said.

“You work here?” Nicole asked surprised.

“Yeah, well, I will soon anyway, as an Abnormal Psychologist and Therapist. For now I’m a research assistant in the Mental Health wing while I finish up school”, she said proudly.

“Wow, that’s great. Brains and beauty...”, the redhead said as she began to blush.

Waverly blushed and try to look anywhere but at the gorgeous doctor.

“Th-thank you. I should say the same to you…”, as sly smile crept across her mouth.

“Ok, well when you two are done jerking each other off, I’d like to get stitched up Doc and Almost Doc, so I can get back to the bar”, Wynonna said dryly.

“Wy, do you really think that’s a good idea considering the state your in?”, Waverly said trying to hold back her irritation.

“I have to agree with your sister. After the stitches and pain meds I think it best you call it night...Doctors orders”.

“Fineee, whatever. Babygirl, go grab your shit while Red-Haught here fixes me up. I’ll be ready to jet as soon as she’s done, shouldn’t take too long right, Dr. Haught-Stuff?”

“Right”, Nicole side with an eye roll and a chuckle.

“Right then. I’ll just go grab my things and be back in 20.”, the smaller brunette said as she turned to head out past the curtains and down the hall.

“So...you’re diggin my baby sis I see…”, Wynonna directly stated.

“I-uh...uh I don’t know know what you mean”, Nicole tried to playoff her attraction to smaller woman but was failing miserably.

“That was you at the club a couple nights back wasn’t it? I saw you before the lights went down...you’re totally into my sister aren’t you? I can’t remember the last time I saw someone look at her the way did...do. Just, don’t hurt her, ok. Or you’ll be the next one getting stitches..”, Wynonna said very dryly and directly, making sure to hard eye contact with Nicole.

“I would never...but…I’d have to have a chance to get to know her first. I don’t- I don’t think she’s interested”, Nicole said with uncertainty.

“Oh, she is, trust me, just give her time”, Wynonna said as she hopped off the tables, stitches complete and just in time for Waverly to round the corner.

“All set and ready?”, Waverly cheerfully asked looking between her sister and the doctor.

“All set! And here’s my card in case you need anything, either of you. And I’ve put my personal number on the back, if you need anything...off duty”, she said with a sly smile toward Waverly.

With that, Wynonna and Waverly headed out of the hospital, but not before Waverly through a small smile and wink over her shoulder back to Nicole.

****

Nicole was just settling in from third and final long night shift in the ER when she got a text from an unknown number.

W: 1:03am ‘Missed you tonight… hope Wynonna didn’t scare you away...from the show I mean. Thank you again for taking such good care of her - Waverly’

N: 1:08am ‘No not at all. Had a night shift in the ER tonight. I actually just settled in at home. Looking forward to the next couple days off after three nights straight in the ER. And of course, anytime’

W: 1:10am ‘Glad to know I can expect you back sometime… performing wasn’t the same without you watching’

N: 1:11am ‘I’ll be sure to be there next Friday then. I’d hate to disappoint you’

W: 1:12am ‘I don’t see how you could ever do that…’

N: 1:13am ‘Good to know. Are you still at the club?

W: 1:14am ‘I’m actually heading out myself. I know you’ve had a long night so I won’t keep you though’

N: 1:15am ‘If you’re interested I’d like to take you for coffee...or dinner some time. You free that is. I know you’re probably really busy with work and school and the club, but if you’re free sometime..’

W: 1:16am ‘I’d love that actually : )’

N: 1:17am ‘Great! I’ll text you soon. I should get to bed now. Good night Dr. Waverly Earp’

W: 1:18am ‘Good night Dr. Nicole Haught xo’


	4. Chapter 4

“What up Babygirl? So you going out with Haught-Stuff or not?”

“Nothing gets passed you does it? She hasn’t...we haven’t planned anything yet”.  
“Are you waiting for her to ask you? It’s not the 1940’s, Babygirl. You know you can ask her out if you”.

“No, well, maybe. I don’t know. It’s just, I have work and school and-and the club. I don’t really think I have time to date”.

“Waves, you haven’t seriously dated since Chump...that was 2 years ago…”

“1...it was 1 year ago...sorry I didn’t tell you. We’d broken up but we kept...you know for a while after the break up..it was just...easy”, Waverly hesitantly said.

“Ohhhkay well..whatever. You haven’t had sex in a year and I’m sure you’ve got plenty to give considering how much you enjoy putting on those slutty outfits when you perform”, Wynonna said annoyed and directly.

“Hey! My outfits aren’t sluttly. They’re sexy and tasteful..Nicole didn’t seem to mind them anyway..”, she said shyly.

“Yeah, I bet she’d like to see you out of them too”, the older Earp said throwing a wink at Waverly. “Just reach out to her if you want something to happen and she’s taking too long. We both no tomorrow isn’t a given, Babygirl”. Wynonna trailed off the last part of the sentence and then took her leave of the Homestead kitchen.

It had been 3 days since Waverly and Wynonna talked and 5 since her and Nicole spoke and Waverly was getting anxious because she still hadn’t heard from the red head. 

She decided to reach out figuring she couldn’t wait any longer, hoping that may they could get together after her show on Friday night. She decided she’d give Nicole a call, but to her luck, she didn’t answer and she hesitantly decided to leave a voicemail.

“Hey, hi. It’s-it’s Waverly. Haven’t heard for you in a few days, hope you’re doing ok. Would love to grab that coffee sometime... if you’re free. Maybe Friday after the show if you’re free… y’know if-if you want. You know if it’s not too late and all. And you’re not working. I guess I should have said that first, if you were working Friday...hopefully you’re not though, I’d love-like to see you if you’re free that is..oh geez I’m rambling..you probably think I’m crazy now. Oh God, why did I say that. Ok, I’m going to go now, sorry, bye!”. Waverly hung up the phone and slammed her face into her hands, “such a dork”, she mumbled to herself.

About 2 hours later, Waverly received a call from an unknown number.

“Hi, Waverly it’s Nicole. Sorry I hadn’t gotten back to you I got your message...it was...cute”, she said with a chuckle. “My phone was damaged and I didn’t have your number, I’m calling from my office, I’m replacing my phone this evening after work. I’d love to take you up on your offer to my offer, how bout instead of coffee we grab dinner tomorrow night? I’d really like to see you”

“Yes! I mean...uh, yes that sounds great. How’s 7, would you like to stay in town or go to the city?, Waverly asked excitedly.

“How about the city? There’s a really nice place I’ve been wanted to try and heard great things about. It’s most vegan though, hope that’s ok”.

“That’s perfect actually. Should I send my address to your phone?”

“Yes, please. I’ll pick you up around 6:15. I’ll have it by 6 tonight so I’ll get your message”.

“Perfect! I’ll send it right over and I’ll see you tomorrow! Bye, Nicole!

“Great, talk to you later Waverly, bye!”

They both hung up their respective phones with a sigh of relief, glad they finally made plans to get together.

******

“Shit, shit shit! Wynonna! I need your help!” Waverly shouted from her bedroom.

“What, what, what is it Babygirl!?”, the older brunette asked in a panic.

‘“I need your help picking an outfit for my date...with Nicole in 3 hours”, she said frazzled.

“3 hours?? You have 3 hours until your date and you pull me from my...whatever to help you pick an outfit for you date in 3 hours?”, Wynonna asked somewhat annoyed. “ You know she’s seen you in almost nothing, I doubt she’d care if you wore a burlap sack”.

“Yes and not the point Wynonna. I want to show her I can look just as good in clothes as I can out of them...oh that came out wrong”, Waverly said.

“So wrong but oh so right”, Wynonna said slyly with a smirk. “How bout this? Classic black dress showing just enough boob and black heels...and maybe through your hair in some waves, Waves”, she said with a wink.

“That actually sounds pretty good. Ok! I’ll call you when I need my dress zipped up. Thanks, Wy!”, she said as she gave her a big kiss and gently pushed her from the room.

At 6pm Waverly was ready and waiting for Nicole. She had started getting ready so early she was dressed with 15 minutes to spare..and almost let her nerves get the best of her until she heard a car pull up outside the Homestead a few minutes later.

“Red’s nothing if not punctual”, Wynonna said swinging a bottle of whiskey in her hand while standing in the kitchen doorway looking at a very nervous Waverly on the couch.

Nicole knocked on the door and was greeted by a slightly drunk Wynonna.

“Dr. Haught-Stuff! Whats up?!”, Wynonna exclaimed in honest excitement to see the red head.

“Hey there, Wynonna. Glad to see you’re back on feet, not missing a step with the whiskey I see”, Nicole said slightly leaning back trying not to catch too much of the alcohol scent wafting off the clearly inebriated brunette.

“Try not to get too handsy with my baby sis, would ya. I know she’s beautiful, but hands to yourself or I’ll hold up my end of our last conversation”, she slurred with a wink.

“Again, I wouldn’t dream of it, Wynonna”, she said very directly. “Is Waverly ready?”, she asked.

“Hi-hi! Yup, I’m ready”, Waverly said excitedly. They both stopped and stared at one another without saying anything. Wynonna took the opportunity to slip away to the kitchen while throwing out a quick ‘have fun’ to the girls. 

Nicole couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful woman in front of her dressed in all black, with flowing waves and red lipstick...she was absolutely breathtaking. Waverly was also floored by the tall, gorgeous redhead in front of her wearing a red button up, buttoned all the way to the top, crisp black skinny jeans and fresh new pair of all black and white bottomed tennis/dress shoes. Her outfit was topped off with a black and white blazer and soft curls in her hair.

Still at a loss for words, she simply gestured to her car so they could head out for dinner. 

As they walked toward the all black 2017 Lexus GS, Nicole had finally collected herself enough tell Waverly how amazingly beautiful she looked, Waverly took the chance to return the compliment to the taller woman. Once at the car, Nicole opened the door the brunette before running around to the driver’s side and getting in. Inside the car they both stole quick glances at one another before turning away and smiling. Nicole handed Waverly her phone and said “ladies choice” for the music. Waverly landed on a Rihanna station and let Pandora play before laying the phone down on the center console. They chatted a bit about the events that transpired since they last saw each other before arriving at the restaurant about 45 mins later. 

Once seated they talked about their schooling, careers how Waverly got into performing at the club and past romances, both seeming to purposely leave out, and not question, about their family lives. The dinner last for a little over 2.5 hours, neither wanting the night to end, so they walked the promenade area for another couple hours continuing the great conversation before heading back to Nicole’s car.

In the car they rode in peaceful silence, the only sound was the softly playing light jazz music Waverly had selected on Pandora. They continued to steal the sly glances at one another until they pulled up to the Homestead.

Nicole walk Waverly to the door, arm and arm, as Waverly had done early while walking around after dinner. 

“I had a really great time tonight, Waverly, I’d really love-hope we can do it again soon”, Nicole said staring into Waverly’s eyes, holder her left hand in her right hand as her left hand was nervously shoved into her left pocket.

“I had a really great time too, Nicole. And I would absolutely love to do it again, very soon”, Waverly agreed, rocking on her heels, trying to work up the nerve to do something she wanted to do all night. Her right hand was free once she set her clutch down on the railing, a move Nicole didn’t seem to notice, making it easier for Waverly to lunge forward and place a soft, passionate kiss on the taller woman’s lips. She used her right hang to pull Nicole closer by the nape of her neck, brushing her fingers over red hair. Nicole pulled her left hand from her pocket and sofly placed it on Waverly’s hip, similar to their first encounter in the club. She released Waverly’s hand and used it to pull the brunette closer by the small of her back. Waverly used her hand to gently cup Nicole’s cheek to deepen the kiss. The kiss was electric. Both women were completely lost in each other’s embrace, not wanting to let go, not wanting it to end. But just as Waverly ghosted her tongue across Nicole’s bottom lip, the front door swung open and a very surprised man with a very distinct mustached apologized ad nauseum before snaking past the women and over to a truck park around the side of the house. He took off in a blaze of dust leaving the two women stunned and a barely dressed Wynonna, now standing in the doorway, pissed. 

“Sorry Waves, Red Haught”, dumbass Doc there doesn’t know how to not be such a douche dickhead...that was a lot of D’s...anyway. Get a room you two, night!, She shouted as she turned to walk upstairs.

Both now chuckling, Nicole collected herself and said it was best she probably head out also as she had an early day tomorrow. They both reiterated how they really enjoyed the evening and said their good nights, stealing one last kiss before parting. 

“Wynonna!”, she shouted up the stairs as she walked in the house shutting the door behind her.

Waverly watched Nicole drive away, hugging herself with one hand and softly touching her lips with the other. Smiling at the kiss that just happened and thinking about all the kisses she wants to happen.

As Nicole drove away she couldn’t help but smile at how great the night went. How amazing Waverly looked, how amazing the kiss was and how she couldn’t wait to kiss her again...soon...soon she thought.

N: 11:47pm ‘Sorry I keep saying it, but I had a really, really great time Waverly, I can’t wait to get together again’

W: 11:53pm ‘No need to apologize, I feel the exact same way, Nicole. Get some sleep, I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Xoxo’

N: 12:00am ‘Good night ; ) xo’


	5. Chapter 5

Nicole’s had a very long shift that started at 9am and ended at 9pm. She was running all day from patient to patient. By the time the day is finally over she is happy to crash face first onto her bed. She lays there for a minutes before she pulled from her thoughts by a text message alert. 

W: 9:47pm ‘Am I seeing your beautiful face tonight?’

Shit!! She had totally forgotten about going to the club to see Waverly tonight. As exhausted as she was, she knew she didn’t want to miss a chance to see the sexy brunette perform and hopefully spend some time with her after the show.

N: 9:49pm ‘Of course! Any chance I get to spend with the beautiful, smart Waverly Earp I’ll take!’

W: 9:50pm ‘Great! I can’t wait to see you! Maybe we can grab a drink afterwards’

N: 9:51pm ‘Yes! Lets!’

W: 9:53pm ‘Perfect! I’ll see you later tonight ; )’

N: 9:54pm ‘See you tonight, cutie! ; )’

Nicole knew she had about 30 mins to take a quick nap, then grab a snack, take a quick shower, get dressed then head out. This would be her first solo trip to the club, we was excited and nervous about how it would look - a lone woman at a burlesque show. But the reason she was going squashed and nervousness she had about going by herself. She was going to spend time, hopefully, with the most beautiful woman she’d ever met.

Nicole was seated at a 2 chair high top table to the left of the stage, still in view of the performers. She was nursing a Vodka Sour when she was approached by her server who checked on her and casually slide her her number on a napkin, offering a wink over her shoulder as she walked away. Nicole softly smiled at neat handwriting and pushed the napkin to the other side of the table before turning back to her drink.

Per the usual, the club went dark and she listened to hear the clicking sounds of numerous heels scampering across the stage. The lights came up and her eyes immediately found her - her - brunette, this time to Nicole’s left on the stage instead of her usual center position.

All the ladies were wearing red and black fedoras, red lace bras, black pinstripe button ups and matching, tight slacks. All of their heads were down and Waverly quirked hers a little to the right and threw the redhead a sly wink. Nicole smiled at the action and he heart fluttered.

The music started, Pussycat Dolls - Buttons, blared through the overhead speakers as the girls began to dance. Hips swaying left to right, hats in hand and they dipped low, rising replacing the hats atop their heads and quickly rippin the breakaway pants from their lower bodies.

Nicole felt a slight twitch between her thighs as they then turned and bent over, in the cherry picking stance swinging their suppel curves from left to right while dragging their right hands from their right ankles to their upper thighs. Waverly managed to do this all while looking at Nicole, enjoying the look she was causing on the redheads face. Nicole reached down and slightly adjusted herself before clearing her throat and loosening the top button of her dark blue button up, taking a long sip of her drink.

The ladies continue their dance, the usual handful breaking from the stage to engage a lucky few sitting nearest the stage. Waverly however did not descend the stage this time, opting to stay on stage and complete the choreographed number along with 3 other girls. Stephanie made her way into the crowd, stealing a glance at Nicole who quickly looked away before holder her gaze too long risking the blond approaching her. Stephanie notice and huffed in annoyance and picked another crowd-go-er instead.

The performance wrapped to a slew of whistles, loud claps and whoots, Nicole joining in. She watched as the ladies and the brunette exited the stage, downing her drink and waited for Waverly patiently.

About 20 minutes later she was greeted by Stephanie, “Hey you! Not hanging out in the front like you...and where’s your crew, you flying solo tonight, care if I join you?”, she said as she began to sit in the sit across from Nicole, trying to scoot closer. She soon noticed the phone number on the napkin and the name ‘Crystal’. “So you’re just charming all the ladies in here, aren’t you? So what do I have to do to get you to have a drink with me tonight...and maybe give you that private show?”, in her most seductive voice.

“Look, Stephanie, I really am flattered, but again, I’m unfortunately not interested. I kind of have my eye on someone else. Buy hey, I think you and my sister would it hit it off great!”, the redhead said trying to smooth over the rejection.

Just as Stephanie was beginning to reach under the table to slide her hand up Nicole’s thigh, the ever relentless person, Waverly stepped from around the stage and slowly moved her arm over the surgeons shoulders and kissed her cheek with a sexy, “hey babe, sorry I kept you waiting so long, had to get dressed”. Nicole’s entire face and ears slowly turned a pretty shade of pink, blushing at the kiss and the name.

“Ughh...God...whatever. Your loss”, the blonde shot out as she angrily got up and walked away from the table.

Nicole sighed in relief watching the woman finally leave and Waverly sat down next to her giving her a very bright smile. The smile however began to fall as Waverly noticed the napkin with the name and phone number on it, her brow frowning as she looked it over, lost in deep thought.

‘Is this what being with Nicole would be like? Constantly wondering how many other women wanted her, threw themselves at her, daily, if she would always be able reject their advances… what if someone came along she couldn’t, didn’t want to reject’. Waverly’s insecurities were seeping out and she hadn’t realized how long she had been lost in her thoughts, still looking down at the napkin.

“Hey” a soft voice across the table said snapping her out of her head, sensing what she was thinking about. “I hadn’t even looked twice at the napkin. I pushed it away over there because I’m not interested in her, or Stephanie, or anyone else for that matter...only the gorgeous, beautiful woman sitting across for me”. She reached out and squeezed Waverly’s hand that still held the napkin. She slowly took the napkin from her soft fingers and dropped it in half full water glass.

With the reassuring hand squeeze, the brunette reached with her other hand to squeeze Nicole’s thigh, perhaps a little higher up than she intended causing the redhead to jump up from the table in surprise.

“Oh! Sorry I didn’t mean to…” Waverly trailed off, embarrassment splashed across her face at her hand placement.

“Its, its fine, don’t worry about it”, Nicole said as she let out a forced, awkward laugh. “ Did you want to grab a drink here or somewhere else?”. Nicole seemed nervous now, uncomfortable even - the brunette definitely noticed the shift in air between them.

“Uhm we can go somewhere else if you don’t mind. I kinda don’t like hanging around here unless I have to. Ya-know, too many comments and unwanted advances from the guys sometimes”.

“Oh sure, I understand! Yeah, how bout… I saw a nice little whole in the wall spot on my way in, looked pretty decent, quiet and lowkey. Want to follow me over?”

“I actually didn’t drive, ok if I catch a ride with you? Promise to keep my hands to myself”, she said with a shy smile.

Through a nervous chuckle she softly whispered ‘I hope not for too long’ not sure if the brunette had heard her. Hoping both that she didn’t and she didn’t. The topic of...intimacy would need to be addressed eventually and Nicole wasn’t sure how she’d approach it with her. “Of course, after you. I’m just out front”, the redhead said gesturing toward the front door.

The visit to the bar had been quick and it short. It was massively overcrowded and Waverly ran into numerous patrons from the club and a set of brothers from back home she really didn’t want to see. She didn’t want to seem to forward, but she asked Nicole if they’d fair better back her place, away from the large crowd and noise… somewhere they could talk a bit more, peacefully. Nicole hesitantly agreed and led them out the door back to her car.

The ride to Nicole’s place had been quiet, comfortable, but quiet. The two bedroom, 2.5 bath, 2 story house we nice. Very well decorated, organized, neat and clean. Once inside the surgeon offered the brunette another drink, anything of her choice.

They sat and talked on the couch for a bit before Waverly excused herself to use the restroom. She returned and purposely sat much closer to Nicole on the long couch. As soon as she was comfortable a ball of orange fluff jumped into her lap. She yelped a little, surprised, and began to light pet the cat, ask who she was. 

“That’s CJ. She’s normally so friendly, she must really like you, she barely lets me pet her, brat”, the redhead playfully said absentmindedly stroking the cats fur in the brunettes lap. Not paying attention, she accidently brushed the back of her across Waverly’s breast. 

“Oh, shit! I’m so sorry! I wasn’t trying to cop a feel or anything. I wasn’t paying attention and my hand just slipped”, Nicole panickedly said.

“Well, what would you say if I said I wanted you to...cop a feel..”, the brunette said in a seductive tone. Gently placing the orange cat on the floor, as it ran away and slowly moved closer to the taller woman.

Feeling the space between them shrinking, Nicole’s breathing picked up and her heart began to race. Her mouth went completely dry as the smaller woman climbed into her lap and straddled her thighs, interlocking her fingers at the nape of the redheads neck while playing with her hair.

“I-uh...uhh..”, she stammered out. Before she could utter any real words from her mouth soft lips were on hers setting them ablaze. She relaxed into the couch and the kiss and lightly ran her tongue along the brunettes bottom lip, her hands finally settling on either side of the smaller woman’s hips.

The kissing started out slow, but passionate. Soon Waverly began grinding her hips down onto the redheads lap. Nicole let out a soft, pleased moan and gripped the hips under her hands even tighter, unintentionally thrusting her pelvis slightly forward. The rhythm by both ladies continued and got pretty heated pretty quickly when Nicole’s eye snapped open realizing a familiar sensation that was stirring between her legs.

“Hey, hey, Waverly, may-maybe we should slow down a bit for a second”, she breathed out slightly out of breath but also nervously. 

“Why, is everything ok? Do you not want to do this?”, as she continued her slow, deliciously torturous grind into Nicole’s lap. “Is this, I am, not what you want?”, she whispered into the redheads ear as she ghosted her lips over her earlobe and under her ear.

“No, no of course I do. It’s just - I think we should talk about this first, be-before we go to far”, she gritted through her teeth, her eyes squeezed shut and her core continued to boil.

“Ok, so talk. I can do two things at once ya know”. Waverly was now grinding down hard and kissing Nicole’s neck, unbuttoning her shirt and running her hands over the woman’s breasts, when she suddenly stopped in her tracks and immediately looked down at their two join centers, her face contorted in slight confusion and...arousal.

“Oh, shit! Wa-wait... slow down Waverly, gi-gimmie a second, I-I!”, she quickly, yet gently, lifted the smaller woman off her lap and stood up grabbing a pillow and quickly placed it below her stomach. “I-I can explain...it’s...I’m…”.

“What’s going on Nicole, what-what was that...? Why are you covering yourself...there?”,she said with a worried look on her face.

“I wanted to tell you earlier... at least... before we got to this point. I didn’t, I didn’t want you to find out this way”, she said in shy, almost embarrassed tone.

“Ok...tell me what?”, Waverly asked cautiously.


	6. Chapter 6

“I-I’m...Intersex”. She paused before continuing, trying to read Waverly’s face.

“Oh..oh...oh! Wow! Ok! Were you worried about telling me...how I’d react? Baby, that’s just one more thing for me to lo-like about you”. She was genuinely smiling at the blushing redhead. She stood up and took a tentative step toward her.

“Really?!?”, the taller woman choked out in excitement, completely taken by surprise, also by the name. She stepped forward meeting the smaller woman half way with a youthful smile on her face.

“Of course!”, she exclaimed as she reached for Nicole’s hand and ultimately the pillow she was using to cover herself. “Is-is that why you got into medicine?”

“Mostly. I wanted to learn as much as possible about it at first, then I discovered I really enjoyed the field and helping people. Wait, you know about it?”. She had let her guard down, reached for Waverly’s hand and slowly dropped the pillow back onto the couch. Her...excitement still evident however.

“Well yeah. I am a Psych major after all. It’s my job to know the psychological side of medical conditions”, she said smiling sweetly. She didn’t mean to be so obvious but her eyes had dropped to where the pillow once was and her breath caught in her throat. ‘Definitely one of the more advanced and... blessed cases…’ she thought and she snapped her eyes away from the taller woman’s lower half to focus back on her eyes. “Do-do you want to talk about it? Anything I should know…?”, She asked sincerely concerned. 

“Is there anything you want to know?”, Nicole sent back.

“Can-does it...you, work, use it… uh yourself… in the traditional sense of the...uh...appendage?, she asked attentively.

“You mean does it function the way a normal penis does? Yes, I can get an erection and feel everything...and yes...I can get someone...uh...pregnant if we-I...I don’t use protection”, she said shyly.

“Oh. I see. And do you, do you have protection?”, she asked timidly.

“Of course, always..”, Nicole said with shy confidence.

“That’s-that’s good”, the smaller woman said softly as she locked her fingers with Nicole’s. Eventually closing the gap between them until their bodies were pressed flush together; everything between them being felt between them.

They stood lost in each other’s smiles for a moment before Nicole hooked a finger under Waverly’s chin while the free hand wrapped snugly around her lower back, pulling her into a soft, deep kiss. Waverly wrapped and locked her hands again around Nicole’s neck and returned the kiss. Her grip grew tighter on the smaller woman’s back as she pressed her tongue forward, subtly requesting access into Waverly mouth. 

Their tongues began a slow massaging dance before Waverly choked out, “bedroom, please”. Nicole pulled away, looked her square in her beautiful green eyes and asked and said, “are you sure? We don’t have to rush this Wave”.

“Yes, yes I’m sure. I’ve been sure since the first time I saw you in the club”, she said softly.

Nicole grabbed her hand and led her to and up the stairs. Once at the top Waverly pulled the redhead into a searing kiss and let Nicole lead her into the bedroom. Nicole pushed the brunette against the closed door once inside the room and began kissing down her neck and unbuttoning her shirt, Waverly followed unbuttoned Nicole’s shirt furiously pulling at buttons and then the button and zipper of her jeans.

Nicole’s hands began to snake their way up either side of Waverly’s thighs in search of her underwear. She smiled against soft lips once she felt the very thin material of the thong and quickly pulled them down the toned, tanned legs, Waverly helped by stepping out of them. She then pulled one of the brunettes legs over her hip and continued kissing the woman’s collarbone and neck, eventually making her way down to her perky breasts.

Waverly threw her hands again over the taller woman’s neck running her fingers through red hair and pressed her exposed center into the woman’s crotch, smiling when she felt the growing bulge. Nicole drug two fingers painfully slow up the brunettes inner thigh that was not around her waist and felt the dripping center of the women in front of her as she brushed it with her finger tips. 

“God, you’re so wet, so ready for me aren’t you, baby”, she said against her lips.

“Yes, yes, God yes. Please, Nicole, I-I need you...I need you inside me”, she panted.

Nicole almost collapsed at the words and quickly spun Waverly around, softly dropping her onto the bed. Before she climbed between the smaller woman’s legs she removed her shirt and reached for her pants. Waverly quickly jumped to her knees on the bed and asked Nicole if she could do it.

She slowly removed Nicole’s bra, stopping to admire the pale, perky breasts and hardened pink nipples, Nicole reached around Waverly’s back doing the same exposing full, supple, tan breasts and very erect pink nipples. Waverly reached for Nicole’s pants, looking the taller woman in her eyes for the ok. Nicole released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding and gave the brunette a slight nod of approval. Waverly hooked her fingers in both the jeans and boy shorts Nicole was wearing and slowly drug them down her thighs. She was completely frozen at the sight of rather large, pink-ish member as it sprung free, bouncing a couple times before it remained still, head wet with precum. She swallowed hard and immediately looked at Nicole who was redder than her hair. She tried to put on a smile, but was so nervous by the brunettes lack of words she wasn’t sure what to think or even do. 

Without a word, Waverly took the growing, hard cock between both hands and suddenly wrapped her lips around it, savoring the taste of the precum at the tip, swirling her tongue around the head and tightly stroking it starting at the base.

“Ah, shhhhit! Waverly wait!, Nicole blurted out in a panic pushing Waverly back by her shoulders. “We don’t have to rush remember, we can take this slow”, Nicole said sincerely. “And I need to get a condom”, she said shyly.

“I-I’m sorry, Nicole. It’s just, you’re just so beautiful.... all of you. I want to you in every way. I just got a little excited”, she said nervously. “And we don’t need a...a condom… unless you need to use one. I-I’m on the pill and I-I...I trust you”, she said sitting back on her heels on the bed. 

Again, Nicole didn’t say anything, she just gave Waverly a subtle nod, and the brunette immediate returned her lips the hard cock. Nicole gasped in pleasure and threw her head back, revelling in the feeling of the warm mouth and skillful tongue caressing her, enjoying the obscene slurping sucking sounds as she could feel the back of and down Waverly’s throat. Waverly’s hands gripped tightly to the taller woman’s hip and rear-end leaving prints as she tried to pull her closer to take more of her into her mouth. As excited as she had gotten on the couch she knew she wouldn’t last much longer. After a few mind blowing minutes of Waverly sucking the around the head and gripping tightly around the based of her cock alternating between fast and slow strokes accompanied by slurping sounds , she tapped the brunette’s shoulder and choked out, “bay-baby you should stop now. I-I don’t think I can hold on much longer”. To which Waverly replied, “that’s ok, come for me baby, I want to taste you”, in a heated breath. 

Before she could say anything further, Nicole let out a staggered “Waverlyyyy, ahh..fuckkk, I...I...I’m coming!”, Nicole belted out and almost doubled over as she exploded hard and deep into Waverly’s mouth. She tried not to thrust, but the power of the orgasm sent her hips forward into Waverly mouth and throat. Her eyes we fluttering open and closed as she tried to compose herself, hands braced on Waverly’s shoulders, trying to catch her breath and keep her legs from giving out from under her as she felt the brunette continue to suck and swirl her tongue around her cock.

Waverly swallowed as much of Nicole as she could, some cum coming out of the corners of her mouth, but most remaining and what she could she swallowed. She pulled back and smiled, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She looked into Nicole’s eyes and whispered with a please looked on her face, “not only was that amazing, but you taste so fucking good”.

Nicole blushed and reached down and planted a passionate kiss on Waverly’s lips. In one smooth motion she had lifted Waverly, slid her up the bed, removed her skirt and positioned herself between the brunette’s thighs. She was face to face with the most beautiful pink folds she had ever seen, and Waverly was so ready, dripping and swollen. Nicole struggled to formulate any words, instead she smiled wildly as she admired the view in front of her. Waverly noticed and quirked her eyebrow. “Are you just going to stare of do something with it?”, she asked coyly, thus snapping Nicole out of her enamored haze. 

“Oh, Waves. Patience is a virtue, but I can tell, she obviously doesn’t have any”, referring to Waverly’s dripping wet center, before diving into the soaked core and tasting all of Waverly. The brunette’s head flopped back onto the pillow as she let out an exhale of relief. 

The redhead licked slow focused circles around the swollen clit, running her fingers through wet folds before sliding her index finger into Waverly’s tight center. After a few thrusts to allow the brunette to get used to the feeling, Nicole added another, and then another before pushing in knuckle deep drawing a deep, sultry moan from Waverly. She had to smile to herself at how wet the smaller woman was because of her.

“Mmmmm, baby. That feels amazing. Keep going, keep going”, she panted.

Nicole continued her knuckle deep thrusting and tongue flicking over the swollen bud until she started to feel already tight walls contracting and getting tighter around her fingers. She noticed Waverly’s breathing picking up as she watched her chest heave up and down, faster and faster. She had the perfect vantage point from between soft, sexy thighs past perky breasts to see Waverly’s mouth slightly open in pleasure and her eyebrow furrowed in pure joy.

Waverly let out a loud scream and pulled Nicole’s hair tight before her legs locked around the redheads head and face and her body started to shiver. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m cominggggg!, Waverly screamed into the air as her climax racked her body with pleasure. She released her grip on Nicole’s face and completely relaxed into the king sized bed, breathing heavy and smiling like a fool on cloud nine.

Nicole wiped her chin with the back of her hand and crawled from between her legs and made her way up the bed to lay beside Waverly. 

“You, Dr. Earp, are absolutely amazing”, she said with a gleefully, content smile on her face. 

“I should say the same about you, Dr. Haught”, the brunette said with soft smile. 

They shared a deep kiss and laid in each other’s arms catching their breathes and basking in the after sex glow. Blissfully fading away into sleep, naked in each other’s arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Waverly awoke feeling more rested than she had in months. She couldn’t really put her finger on why, but she was relaxed, comfortable, very well rested and her mind was at ease. Then she opened her eyes and looked around the unfamiliar room, bright sunlight shining through thin vanilla lace curtains and something rather hard, yet soft, nudging her behind. And then she remembered. She has just spent a wonderful night in bed with the most beautiful, sexy, strong and talented woman she had ever met - a woman who was breathing very soft warm breaths into the back of her neck. It was then that she realized the long, toned arm stretched across her stomach, ever so softly, yet firmly holding her. She smiled and closed her eyes wanting to continue enjoying the moment and position she was in.

She heard a stirring behind her, a soft voice faintly repeating her name, the grip on her waist and stomach growing tighter. She turned to look over her shoulder expecting to see beautiful brown eyes but instead saw a still sleeping Nicole, a furrowed brow, laced in concentration, breathing heavily behind her. It wasn’t until she felt the object nudging her curves, growing harder and nudging harder and faster did she realize what was happening.

Nicole was so relaxed and at peace, she had sprung an erection in her sleep. Something, that for her, rarely happened unless she was having a very exciting dream, had really great, mind blowing sex the night before or had taken care of herself the night before. Even in her state of sleep she was very aware of this regarding her own body. So much so that she was enjoying the relaxation and peace of a particular dream she was having which included a certain toned brunette and herself tangled in sweat drenched sheets exploring each other’s bodies. In the dream of course her and Waverly had danced around their feelings so much that once they were finally alone, in Nicole’s office of all places, the redhead wasted no time pinning the brunette against her office door and driving so deep inside her, Waverly screaming out in pleasure with each stroke and thrust. As Nicole was enjoying the dream a bit too much in her sleep, her body outside the dream began to react... against the smaller woman who laid in front of her. Unbeknownst to Nicole, aside from the heavy breathing and panting, she had subtly begun rolling her hips forward, searching for any contact she could find. What she found was firm, yet soft curves that were just what she needed.

Waverly, smiled and chuckled a bit as the taller woman continued to nudge into her while her breathing increased; she actually found it kind of cute that even in her dreams, she thought of Waverly. As the grip on her stomach, grew tighter and the breathing behind her started to catch, she noticed the slight moisture not only forming on the forehead of the woman behind her, but also inside her, between her own thighs; she was getting turned on by the surgeon’s movements. She bit down hard on her hand, trying not to make a noise as to avoid disrupting Nicole’s dream, but the excitement that was building in her was becoming too much to silently bare. So a small moan crept from her lips as she pushed back into Nicole, searching for her own contact she so desperately needed to feel between her legs. She managed to position herself so that with each hip roll from Nicole, the hard cock would slide between her increasingly wet thighs, just up against her soaked center.

The moan the redhead heard was like music to her ears, music encouraging her to drive harder into to woman currently pressed against her office door. But the warmth, wetness and the moan, the moan was too real, it was...too close, too loud. At that realization of what was happening Nicole’s eyes flew open and she looked down to see her extremely hard cock glistening with what she could only assume was Waverly’s arousal as she quickly pulled back and out, snatching her cock from between the brunette’s warm, wet thighs. She began apologizing profusely by pulling herself into a sitting position away from the brunette as Waverly turned around, an indiscernible look on her face, but more a look of irritation than anger. Anger that she was interrupted from enjoying herself with the help of Nicole’s cock, unable to reach her climax.

“What- what’s wrong??”, she asked Nicole quickly, flustered, twisting her face as she watched Nicole almost fall off the bed trying to pull herself up and away from the smaller woman.

“Oh my God, Waverly, I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to...I mean I was asleep and it happens sometimes and oh my God, I am so sorry if I… if I made you uncomfortable in any sort of way. Please believe that was not my intention, I-I just got a bit excited and carried away in my dream and didn’t realize I was acting out the dream, here...with you in my bed… please, please forgive me!”, she pleaded out of sheer fear that she had crossed a horrible line of trust, safety and respect with Waverly. She was afraid the smaller women would feel violated and immediately get up running from the bed and out her life. But instead, she was met with a soft, forgiving and understanding smile and warm hand to her cheek followed by, “baby, you did absolutely nothing wrong. In case you hadn’t noticed, I was enjoying it”, a smile laced with sincerity and concern crossed her face as she reached out for the redheads hand. Once Nicole’s hand was in hers she maneuvered it between her thighs to show her just how much she was enjoying it. 

“Oh God, Waverly...really? That’s all from me dreaming and rubbing against you?”, she asked struggling to catch her breath.

“Yes, Nicole. This is what you do to me, asleep or awake. I-I should be the one asking for your forgiveness. You were asleep and I took advantage of your... your excitement for my own pleasure. I-I I’m sorry”, she said shyly, to nervous to look up and make eye contact with Nicole. 

“Let’s agree it’s best if we’re both awake when this happens again”, Nicole said with a chuckle.

“Well...we’re both awake now and..you don’t seem to be any less excited than you were early…”, Waverly says in a sultry voice looking down at the tent Nicole is doing a bad job hiding under the cover thrown over her lap.

Nicole quickly looks down at her lap, then Waverly, then Waverly’s lap and finally back to Waverly. “Well..what do you think I should do about it?” Her voice is laced with sex and desire.

“Hmm, I have one idea. Why don’t you come closer and I’ll whisper it in your ear…”, the brunette says.

Nicole quickly shuffles her way over to the smaller woman and is just as quickly pressed down onto the bed as Waverly quickly, effortlessly, jumps on top of her, straddling her. Nicole’s erection grows a little bigger and little harder, precum threatening to drip on her own stomach as Waverly has pressed it between their bodies. 

“Shit, Waverly. Are you trying to kill me”, the redhead breaths out. 

“Well it is called the little death…” she shoots back, impressed with her quick thinking and Shakespeare reference.

“Hey, we don’t have to do this if you’re not ready… I know the dream may make it seem otherwise, but I don’t need...”, she’s cut off.

“I want to. God I’ve wanted to since that first dance in the club. After that night I pictured myself...and you...and me...riding you...so many times since that night. I knew there was a spark, a connection, like I knew you would mean something more to me. And I-I know there are other ways to show someone how much they mean to you, and I want to show you in all those ways too but right now… I want to show you this way…”, she says shyly as she raises up enough to grab the throbbing, hard, dripping cock below her, gripping tightly as she lines it up, subtly sliding it through her dripping hot wetness, making quick eye contact for the ok from Nicole, getting the look she was hoping for, before slowly dropping onto the waiting erection. 

She sighs in happy relief, as she has never felt so full before, before bracing her hand on Nicole’s hard abs, meeting her gaze, and grinding her hips forward toward the redheads torso.

Nicole lets out her own sigh of relief feeling the tight warmth wrap around her, almost painful it’s squeezing so tight, as her eyes roll back just a little and she braces her hands on the smaller woman’s hips, slightly thrusting up, seeking a bit of friction. 

She tries to steady her breathing and focus her thoughts as she feels Waverly begin to rise and fall at a painfully slow pace on her cock, milking the shaft, coating it with slick wetness and heat. She digs her fingernails into the brunette’s hips for grip, stability and to try and stave off her own orgasm; already so close from the mornings unexpected half romp with Waverly’s back side and thighs.

Once she has found a rhythm, the smaller woman slowly begins to pick up her pace of rising and falling a lot faster onto the hard cock, bouncing up and down, her breast bouncing and moving deliciously as she pants feeling the deepness of the penetration and the growing heat within her lower stomach; Nicole is definitely bigger and more well developed than she thought she’d be being intersex. Waverly’s wetness dripping out and all around the cock, coating the taller woman’s thighs creating a sinfully wet slapping sound with each drop of her own hips. The bed has begun to creak a little and softly tap the wall above the headboard. Waverly didn’t realize how excited she had gotten until she heard the faint sounds of the bedframe tapping against the wall.

Not minding the sounds one bit, Nicole uses them as encouragement to dig deeper into the brunette’s hips, thrusting up into her hard and motioning Waverly’s hips to move even faster, feeling the hard bud of the Waverly’s clit rubbing against her. So many pleasures happening at once, Nicole’s sight begins to blur as she fights to hold of her orgasm, at least until Waverly comes first. 

“Ohhhh, baby. Fuck, fuck... you feel so fucking good inside me. God, I love how good your big cock feels so deep inside me”, Waverly chokes out as her head is thrown back and she continues riding the redhead, grinding back and forth, swirling round and round and bouncing her hips up and down, clearly really, really enjoying this morning’s vigorous fuck session.

They continue like this, in this position until Waverly’s hands start to press down harder and grab tighter at Nicole’s breast beneath her. Nicole’s chest begins to turn a soft pink as she pants and moans in pleasure at the woman fiercely riding her. “Fuck, yes, Waverly. God you feel so good, so tight and warm around my cock, unnghh…. God you feel amazing”, she breathes as she slides her hands up the smaller woman’s torso, caressing and squeezing her breasts while twisting the hardened nipples between her fingers. Nicole can sense the smaller woman is coming soon and focuses on her own impending orgasm. Momentarily getting lost in her own thoughts, should I pull out or push her off... she just feels so good wrapped around my dick. I really don’t want to pull out or push her off. But what if she was just caught in the moment and didn’t mean what she said about not needing a condom..fuckkk. She’s snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of Waverly gasping louder and the feeling of contracting walls around her cock.

Waverly is enjoying her position of dominance and power over the woman below her. She loves the feeling of the hard cock inside her and the beautiful sight beneath her. But she notices Nicole seems to get lost in the moment, her eyes closed tight as she seem heavily focused on something other than Waverly. She too is now lost in her thoughts, is she not enjoying this as much as I am? Oh, shit am I doing something wrong, she’s still so hard though... but maybe she’s thinking about something...someone else to stay hard...or maybe she’s thinking about what I said about not needing a condom..shit, maybe I shouldn’t have said that. What if she’s worried about this resulting in a terrible mistake? Unnghh...fuck she’s really good at this, she’s so big, so deep...quick, say something to let her know everything is ok, Wave… “ahhhh! yess!!”, she screams snapping herself out her thoughts looking back down at Nicole, bracing as she feels her orgasm coming on.

The room is hot and humid, the sheets are strewn across the bed, both women are covered in sweat and the air smells heavy of sex.

“Ahh fuck, Waverly. Baby, are you close? I-I can feel it!”, Nicole chokes out, still trying to hold back her own orgasm until Waverly lets go first.

“Yes, yes..unnghh yes, baby!” Waverly screams as she comes out of her thoughts. “Yes, I’m close baby, I want you to come with me… I want you to come inside me...it’s ok, it’s ok, baby”, she says through heavy pants of breath.

“Ok baby, ok...oh shit, oh shit, I’m coming, Waverly!” She grips harder and thrusts harder and faster, her eyes shut so tight tears threaten to come out, holding her breath, stilling her legs, mouth agape in pleasure as the powerful orgasm hits her.

The wet, slapping sounds increasing in volume and speed as Nicole pounds upward harder and harder into Waverly.

“Me too baby, God me-me… I’m coming, I’m coming!”, she screams through a furrowed, sweat covered brow as she stills her hips, nails digging deep into Nicole’s abs, eyes squeezed shut as her orgasm completely over takes her.

The smaller woman feels the warmth of the large amounts of cum shooting into her center, filling her, and eventually some dripping down around the hard cock deep inside her. She sighs a relieved breath at how amazing her orgasm and Nicole’s orgasm were. Her body finally relaxes on top of the redhead, spent from her amorous riding.

Nicole’s eyes slowly open to stare in amazement at the gorgeous woman currently sitting on her lap, still pulsing around her, squeezing her cock tight. She leans up and pulls Waverly into a passionate, deep kiss, her tongue searching every inch of her mouth as she bites and pulls at her bottom lip. Her arms now wrapped tightly around the smaller woman’s waist as if she never wants to let her go. She can feel Waverly smile into the kiss as her hands tangle in red hair, moaning as she goes.

Waverly can feel Nicole slowly getting soft, a moment of sadness hits her as she misses the feeling of being full, full of Nicole. She breaks the kiss to wrap her arms around the redhead’s neck, holding her tight and pulling her close, whispering, “God, that was amazing...you..are amazing”.

All Nicole can retort back with is, “I agree, baby”, still trying to catch her breath while holding Waverly tight. She feels herself go soft and slip out of Waverly’s grip, their warm, mingled juices flowing out in between her legs.

They remain in each other’s embrace for a few minutes longer, just enjoying the moment before they have to untangle. Falling back onto the bed, Waverly still on top of Nicole straddling her, manages to pull the covers over both of them.

After a few minutes of lying together in silence, the only sounds being their content breaths, Nicole asks if Waverly would like breakfast in bed.

“You have the energy to cook, seriously?”, she asks quizzically looking up at the redhead from her spot resting on her chest.

“For you, of course, baby”, with a sweet smile. “Something quick, simple, healthy and vegan...organic orange juice, and a couple omelettes and fruit sound good?, she asked.

“Sounds amazing!”, the smaller woman gleefully added.

“Ok. I’m just going to quickly freshen up then head to the kitchen. Feel free to shower and use anything you need”, she says kissing the brunette’s forward before climbing out of bed, completely naked and making her way over to the bathroom.

“Thanks!”, she chirps back, admiring the confident woman walking away from. ‘She should be that confident’, she thinks biting her bottom lip fending off a new wave of arousal. 

Once Nicole disappears into the bathroom and Waverly hears the shower she quickly grabs her phone and send Wynonna quick text.

Wave: 11:13am Hey checking in, sorry I got a little busy last night

Wyn: 11:16am No worries, figured you were probably banging hot redhead

Wave: 11:17am Well...actually..

Wyn: 11:17am No way! Really!? I want all the details! Well not the wet, nasty ones but you know what I mean

Wave: 11:18am Well she’s making us breakfast right now but I’ll call you later. Tell Doc I said hi, be safe Nonna

Wyn: 11:19am Will do, Babygirl, you too

A few minutes later the redhead exits the bathroom with wet hair and walks into the closer. She comes back out sans the towel but wearing a tight white tank top, showing off her abs, and a pair of gray sweats, the imprint between her legs quite obvious, as she walks toward Waverly and gives her a quick kiss before departing to the kitchen with, “bathroom’s all yours Wave. Extra toothbrushes are in the top right drawer”, as she exits the room.

Waverly can’t help but stare at Nicole, her toned arms, her washboard abs, her great ass and of course the imprint pressed against her sweats; she’s sure her mouth is hanging open at this point. She snaps out of her haze at the redhead’s kiss and words. “Yes! Uh thanks-thank you”, she quickly says pulling the covers around herself as she walks into the restroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Nicole returns with a tray of delicious looking and smelling food for two. She sets the tray down on the bed and sits at the edge waiting for Waverly to return. She quickly checks her phone for any work emails, missed calls or messages. Just as she is putting her phone back the smaller woman steps out of the bathroom wearing a similar outfit, Nicole’s clothes of course, to Nicole; a black tank top and red sweatpants, the sweatpants of course rolled up a couple times due to the height difference. Nicole is taken back a little at just how perfect she looks in her clothes, she’s sure her mouth is hanging open and she quickly shuts it and stands up.

“You look good in my clothes...almost as good as you do out of yours”, she says with a sly smile and quick kiss to Waverly’s forehead and she pulls her in for a hug.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t mind, didn’t want to put that dress back and I didn’t bring a change of clothes”.

“Maybe I can make some space for you in a drawer...one day, if you’d like”, she says quietly, unsure of how Waverly will take it.

Waverly looks up into her brown eyes, slightly tearing up, a smile breaking across her face and softly says, “I’d love…like that”, she says softly while staring deep into the taller woman’s eyes.

They sit and eat their breakfasts while chatting about their plans and schedules for the rest of the week. Making sure to scheduled some time together outside of club visits and shows.They tentatively plan for a late dinner on Wednesday night as Waverly will be finishing up reports by 8pm and Nicole’s shift will end at 9pm.

As they’d love to spend the rest of the day together Nicole has evening plans with some friends and Waverly wants to get home to tell Wynonna about her evening - not all the details, but the PG-13 ones.

They head out so Nicole can drop Waverly at home before she hits the gym. The ride is quiet. They share shy glances at one another while their fingers are interlocked over the center console.

They arrive at The Homestead, a midsized estate left to her and Wynonna after their father’s passing. Nicole moves to get out of the car and Waverly stops. 

“Oh you don’t have to, its ok!”, She blurts out, maybe a little more stern than she intended.

“Oook, you sure? I don’t mind”, the redhead says confused.

“It’s not like that, its just, Wynonna will give us the 3rd degree and I don’t want you to have to dodge so many of her questions this early in our...this”, Waverly says nervously, not missing the face Nicole makes. 

“Ok, I get it. Can I at least kiss you…”, Nicole nervously asked. Wondering why she so nervous to ask the woman she just had sex with for a kiss.

Without a word Waverly leans over and kisses her deeply, holding the kiss a few seconds longer.

“Thank you, I’ll talk you later tonight”, she says followed by one last kiss before jumping out of car and running up to her front door. 

“Wow..” is all Nicole can say as she watches the beautiful woman run off. 

Waverly enters the house dropping her bag on the table immediately shouting, “Nonna! Are you hear? I have details..sexy details I know you’d love to hear”, she says through the kitchen and mail hall with a pep in her step and soft smile across her face.

“In here Babygirl!”, Wynonna calls from their shared office. She’s looking over a few files of men she’s been contracted to hunt down - she’s a bounty hunter by trade, a great bounty hunter who often works with the government to try track down men who’ve tried to hide out on their side of the country.

“Hey! How was your night?” Waverly beams.

“Obviously not as good as yours…”, the older brunette retorts. “She put it on you like that Waves, niceeee”, she says with a sneaky smile.

“Well….” still beaming from ear to ear.

“Eww dude...gross!”, Wynonna says with a twisted face.

“It was amazing, Wy! We grabbed a couple drinks, then headed back to her place...then breakfast in bed this morning (she blushed a little when she said the last part)....ahh..it was, she is...something else…” the younger Earp said falling back into her memories of the night and evening before.

“While it’s still gross, I’m happy for you Babygirl. Happy you’re getting your world rocked by a Dr. Haughtpants” she said with a sly wink and smirk.

“I really, really like her Wyn. I’ve never felt this way about someone I just recently met before, so quickly”, she breathed out.

“Really, Waves, if you’re happy, I’m happy. I’m happy for you”, the older Earp said sweetly. “Now while I’d love to chat about your wild sex-capades last night, we’ll have to put a pin in it for now. I have to meet up with someone about a potential lead”. 

“Well will you be back tonight? Nicole is going out with some friends so I figured we could hang out and catch yup!”, she beamed hopefully.

“We’ll see Babygirl. I may be out till early morning depending on what I find. I’ll keep you posted. Enjoy the evening in though, maybe call Chrissy!”, Wynonna shouted as she made her out of the front door.

“Hmm”, Waverly said with a frown before retreating to her 2nd floor room. 

********

Nicole is home getting dressed, ready to head out for the night when she gets a text from her sister.

Nat: 7:45pm Hey Sis! I’ll be in the are for the night, want to grab some drinks?

N: 7:50pm I’m getting ready to head out and meet some friends in a bit, you’re more than welcome to join. I’ll text you the address.

N: 7:51pm Oh shit, I knew I shouldn’t let Lonnie pick our hang outs..it’s a place called Pussy Willows...I can only imagine what type of bar it is…

Nat: 7:53pm Nic, it’s your favorite... a strip club, lmao

N: 7:55pm Of course it is...great. We’re meeting there around 8:30pm, I’ll see you then

Nat: 8:00pm See ya! ; )

In the group chat, 

N: 8:01pm Really Lonnie! A strip club?!? You couldn’t have picked a different place..or y’know, an actual bar with drinks and food and fully dressed women?!?

Lonnie: 8:05pm C’mon Haught, where’s the fun in that. Plus it’s Saturday night, let’s live a little. Maybe even get you laid!

N: 8:06pm No thank you, Lonnie. I am perfectly capable of getting myself laid without your help

Dolls: 8:07pm C’mon Nicole, it won’t be so bad. It could be fun

N: 8:09pm Yeah...fun..

Nicole dreaded the thought of going to a strip club the night after and same day she might have very well had the best sex of her life with the most amazing women she’d ever met.

Nicole texted Waverly that should try to call her before too late but in case she missed her to sleep well and they’d talk tomorrow, just before she got out of her car and walked in around 9pm.

She spots the group sitting a table between the bar and across from the stage. She joins them and they catch up on eachothers lives over the past couple weeks. They 4 rounds of drinks and just enjoy being together and in each other company.

Around 10:45pm, well into her 3rd drink and probably 3rd shot - the redhead was feeling pretty good at this point - good and tipsy. She opened her phone and started texting Waverly when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and was met with perfectly tanned skinned, brown eyes and a soft, familiar smile. 

“Shae? What are- what are you doing here?”, she questioned the woman. 

“Well I was in town with some friends for a bachelorette weekend and we ended up here. You’re the last person I ever thought I’d see in a place like this”, the tall, tan woman said.

By this point the whole table is looking at Nicole and the mystery women trying to figure out who she is.

“I-uh...I’m just here with some co-workers, friends”, she hastily said.

“Friends? Well then aren’t you going to introduce me?”, Shae asked.

“Yeah, Haught, introduce us”, Lonnie said with a flirty smile clearly trying to get the newcomers attention.

“Oh uh...guys, everyone this is Shae, my ex-girlfriend”, she said

“Ex-fiance, actually”, Shae corrected.

“Damn, Haught. Everytime we go out a beautiful woman manages to find you. First the nurses from the hospital at the bar, then the smoking brunette at the club, now the tall, tan hottie here. You gotta tell me your secret!”, she excitedly said.

“Shut it, Lonnie!”, Nicole shot back.

“Wow. Guess you really had to prove you were over us and kept yourself pretty busy it would seem”, Shae timidly said.

“I-uh, he’s exaggerating. There hasn’t been that many women”, she said embarrassed.

“Well someone’s been keeping you pretty busy, we hardly see you anymore. I bet it’s the tight light dancer from the club!” Lonnie said in gleeful realization.

“Lonnie, seriously!”, she shot back.

“You think maybe we can talk, ya’know in private somewhere, Nicole?”, the tan woman asked.

“Uh I don’t really think that’s necessary Shae. I think it was made pretty clear when we last spoke that there wasn’t much to talk about, or at least that’s what you said”.

“I know but that was months ago, Cole...can we maybe go outside..please?”

Nicole looked over the woman’s face, slightly annoyed with the pet name, but she seemed genuinely sincere about talking to the redhead, and maybe it was the alcohol, but Nicole didn’t see the harm in stepping outside with her for a quick word. 

“Guys, I’ll be back in a second”, she said to the table as she got up and was led out the front door by Shae.

Shae walks them over to her car and they get in.

“So, what do you want to say, Shae? I thought we’d been over this when I was leaving, when you asked me to leave”.

“I-I miss you, Cole, alot. I know things didn’t end on the best note, but I think there’s still a chance it could. You seem like you’ve done a lot of growing and I know I made small mistakes, but I don’t think we should throw the towel in on us, this, so easily. We have so many years and memories between, and could have any make so many more”, she said as her hand found its way to Nicole’s forearm giving it a light squeeze.

“I grew up? You made small mistakes? Shae I wasn’t the one who needed to grow up, you ended our engagement because you felt like you could find someone better for you than me. Now all of a sudden there isn’t and you want me back?!, she drunken shot back. Having this conversation 3 drinks in probably wasn’t the best idea. She was full of emotions and the rage and anger from that last night with Shae was flooding back to her like a 30 foot wave.

****  
Things had been rocky between the two for while, Nicole tired to ignore it, the hurt she felt every time they went to bed without so much as a goodnight and definitely no kiss, got harder to bare every day. She thought it was just their schooling that had created the distance; both were in medical school. She tried ignoring Shae always been so attentive to whoever she was talking to on her phone, when her mood quickly changed when she started talking to Nicole. But she knew something was off, something wasn’t right. But the way Shae had burst in their front door, mind clearly focused on something, intent on getting what she wanted, Nicole couldn’t hide her excitement that her fiance might finally be coming around again, shedding a little hope that they might get back to the couple they once were. 

Shae had came home unusually happy and jumped Nicole right there in the kitchen. They had made it up to bedroom and clothes were being snatched from their bodies in record time. Once both were completely naked, Shae shoved Nicole onto the bed before jumping on top of her straddling her waist and grinding her wet center on the redhead’s slowly growing erection. She whispered all the sexy things Nicole loved to hear in her ear to get her harder faster. Nicole gripped at Shae’s thighs, leaving finger dents, and kissed her neck and jaw. Once Shae was satisfied with the full salute erection below her she grabbed it, lined it up with her center and shoved it in as deep as she could. Nicole’s eyes almost popped out of her head at the sudden soft, warm feeling of being wrapped tightly by Shae’s wet walls, considering they hadn’t had any sort of sexual contact in over a month. Nicole wasn’t sure she’d be able to last for long, which seemed to be exactly what Shae wanted as she began and continued to vigorously bounce, grind, and slide up and down on the redhead’s firm cock. Nicole held on for dear life trying to keep from coming too soon.

“Baby, baby slow down. It’s been a while and if you keep going like that I don’t think I’m going to be able to last much longer”, Nicole choked out, fighting the urge to explode inside the tan woman. She braced them in a sitting position on the bed with one hand behind her and the other tightly wrapped around the bouncing woman’s waist and she rocked upward into the woman. The bed creaked with every bounce from Shae as their thighs and hips met in a synchronized slapping rhythm. 

“I know baby, I know. It’s ok. I want to feel you come, come inside me, Cole, one last time”, she breathed through pants and excitement. “Come with me baby, don’t hold back”, she said.

“Wha-what?”, Nicole stammered out through a cloud of confusion and arousal. “What do you mean one-oh shit, oh shit, Shae, I’m-I’m coming!”, she shouted as her eyes squeezed shut and her grip around the woman’s waist and hips grew tighter.

Shae ground down hard on Nicole’s cock and came screaming into the room with her. Her arms wrapped around Nicole’s neck as her weight was supported by the woman underneath her. Nicole felt the warm, pulsing, clenching walls, wrap around her tightly as she tried to catch her breath and collect herself. She fell backwards onto the bed, pulling Shae with her in a pool of sweat, arousal and cum.

She has awoken the next morning to Shae standing at the foot of the bed with a small bag in her hand. Nicole quickly shot up. “What’re you- baby come back to bed. What’s with the bag?”, she asked in a sleepy haze. 

“Cole, Nicole, this was a long time coming, I think you and I both knew that, but for some reason we were just denying the inevitable”, Shae said with a stern face.

“Shae… what are you saying?”, the redhead asked confused, but she knew what the other woman was saying, she just wanted to hear her say it.

“You know what I’m saying Nicole. We’ve, we’ve outgrown each other. I think we need to experience other people and see what happens. I love you, Nicole, you know that. But right now I need space and time figure out if this, us, this engagement is really where I want to be. I have a conference in Calgary this weekend, that’ll give you time to… to take what you need and.... please just leave the key under the mat”.

“So that’s, that’s it!? You ambush me and fuck me the night you decided to end our engagement, not even giving me a chance to try to talk things out with you and wake up the next morning pack a bag saying you’re leaving for the weekend and for me to pack my shit and be gone before you come back?! What the fuck was last night, Shae? Was that what you meant when you said ‘come inside me one last time, Nicole’, a goodbye pity fuck?! Are you fucking serious, Shae!? You’re not even going to try to fight for us?!”, she shouted from her seated, naked, vulnerable position from the bed.

“I’m sorry, Cole. But you had to know this was coming. The sex last night was..amazing as it always is...and I just needed to feel you one more time, but...you knew this was coming to an end eventually. Better to rip the band-aid now before we got married and it was harder, right?”.

“Jesus Christ, Shae...I wish you have just talked to me. I wish we could have talked this out rather than fucking our feelings, our relationship away. And spare me the ‘sorry’ bullshit. I know why you’ve been so distant, I know why you’re really going to Calgary, who you’re going to see. Fuck, I just wish I had my head about me last night enough to use a fucking condom, or better yet, to not have fucked you at all. Goodbye, Shae. I’ll be sure to leave the key under the mat”, she said as she quickly got up and made her way to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

****  
“Look, I don’t want to fight, Nicole. I want to try and work this, us out. Be as great as we were, together”.

“Are you kidding me Shae? No. That ship has long sailed. Maybe I would have considered it -”, Nicole was cut off noticing Dolls standing outside the club, he seemed to be looking for someone. “Hang on”, she said to Shae and got out to do over and speak to Dolls.

“Hey, what’s up, Dolls?”

“Nothing just checking to make sure you were ok”, she said through an honest haze of drunk concern. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good. I’ll be back in a second”, she assured him.

Shae was startled by a ringing phone she knew wasn’t hers in the passenger seat next to her. She realized Nicole must have dropped it before she got out. She looked at the screen to see the name ‘Waverly Earp’ and picture of a rather attractive brunette appear on the screen.

“Hello?”

“Hello? Uh- is Nicole there? Who is this?, Waverly asked confused, looking down at the phone to make sure she had dialed the right number.

“This is her fiance. She’s busy right now, she’ll have to call you back later”, Shae deviously said.

“Her what!?”, Waverly quickly said. But before she could get an answer the line went dead. She stared at the phone for a second before furiously writing Nicole a text. 

W: 12:03am Fiance! You’re engaged, Nicole!? What the fuck!? Please, lose my number.

Waverly quickly hit send, through her phone across her room, grabbed her purse and headed down stairs to retrieve her Jeep keys.

Shae quickly places the phone on the center console and Nicole returns to the car.

“There’s my phone. ‘Waverly’”, she whispered as she saw the name next to a text message alert on her phone. She opened the the text and said out loud, “Fiance?!”, in a confused and worried tone. She looks over to Shae who immediately looks away as if trying to hide shame. 

Nicole calls Waverly only for the call to immediately go to voicemail. “What the hell did you do, Shae!?”, she snaps at the woman in the drive seat.

“When you stepped out to talk to your friend your phone rang, I thought it was my phone so I picked it up. She, the girl asked where you were and who I was I said I was your fiance and you were busy and that she’d have to call you back. She hung up before I could say anything else. Was I wrong? You had just said you were considering us again”.

“No, no, no! That’s not what I said Shae and you know it!”. Nicole was livid at this point. She’s out of the car and glaring at Shae across the seat, furiously dialling Waverly - to no avail, when she says to Shae, “we’re done Shae! You may have ended us the first time, but this time I am. We. Are. Done. After all the bullshit with you I finally meet someone I really care about and you do whatever you can to try and fuck it up! Enjoy your night, Shae, and stay the hell out of my life and away from me”. She slammed the door and stormed back into the club, still trying to call Waverly.

Once inside she approaches the table, “guys I’m sorry, but I have to go. I’ll catch you all at work”, she hastily says grabbing her keys, quickly downing a glass of water and rushing out to her car.


	9. Chapter 9

Waverly had been enjoying her relaxing even at home when she looked up and saw what time it was. She had lost track of time and reached for her phone to shoot Nicole a quick ‘hope you’re having fun with your friends text, I’ll be up late, call whenever’, when she noticed the message dots from Nicole, however a message never came through. She awaited another 40 minutes, losing track of time again reading her book, and finally decided to call Nicole as the 3 dots hadn’t disappeared and no message had come through.

She was immediately confused when she called Nicole and another woman answered. Waverly paused before saying hello, checking to make sure she had the correct phone number. All of the air was knocked out of her when the woman on the other end said she was Nicole’s fiance. Waverly began to panic, but before she could say much else the woman had hung up. Furious, hurt, disappointed and angry, she sent Nicole a text before turning her phone off, throwing it somewhere in her room and storming off to Shorty’s to get drunk.

“Hey Shorty. Can I get a whiskey, neat, please?”. She tried to sound happy, or at least not so hurt, but Shortly saw right through that.

“Waverly, you ok? Awfully late for you to be just getting out isn’t it?”, asked, clearly concerned for the younger Earp.

“Yeah, it’s been one of those nights…”, she said trailing off.

“You got it, kid”, he said as he poured what he figured would be her first of many drinks tonight.

Nicole panicking. She didn’t know what all Shae had said to Waverly but she knew it was bad based on the text Waverly had sent her. She needed to find her, to explain that she didn’t have a fiance and they she truly, really cared about her. She wanted this, whatever they hadn’t called it yet, to work, she needed to find Waverly, explain and fix this. She tried The Homestead first as that was where Waverly said she’d likely be the rest of the night, when she didn’t she her jeep or Wynonna truck there she tried the hospital next. No sign of her jeep in the employee lot, she tried the last place she could think of, the club. She didn’t see her jeep but figured she’d check inside just to be sure. She spotted the tall blonde she often saw Waverly talking to, Chrissy, and asked her if she has seen her tonight.

“Hey, Chrissy right? I’m a...friend of Waverly’s and I was wondering if you’d seen her tonight?”, she trying not to sound panicked or worried.

“Hi Red..Nicole right? I’ve heard alot about you. No she didn’t work tonight, I haven’t seen her”.

“Oh, ok, thanks. Have a good night”, Nicole said, defeated.

“If I see her do you want me to tell her you were looking for her?”, she shouted at the redhead, but Nicole was out the front doors before she could hear Chrissy.

Back at Shorty’s, Waverly is 4 drinks and 5 shots in, when Champ Hardy, her ex, stumbles up behind.

“Hey babe!” he drunkenly shouted into her ear. The bar was loud, but loud enough he need to shout that loud.

“Ugh..hi Champ”, she said annoyed.

“Long time no see! You still mad at me, babe?”, he slurred in Waverly’s ear. She could smell the perfume and alcohol all over him

“No, Champ, I’m not. That was like forever ago. You should move on, I have…” she said trailing off as her mind wandered back to that morning and night before, then the woman on Nicole’s phone. She tried to ignore the last thought by taking another sip of her whiskey.

“I have, babe, but what say we go back up stairs one last time for old time sake?”, he slurred wiggling his eyebrows.

“Waverly was in no shape to drive home, and Champ would be a good distraction from the hurt she was feeling, he was always a good distraction if nothing else. What harm could it do? Sure she’d have to explain to him in the morning that it didn’t mean anything and he should act as if nothing else, and it’s not like she wasn’t single. Her and Nicole hadn’t yet established what they were, and if the call from earlier was any indication, Waverly was just ‘the other woman’ because Nicole was engaged, she had a fiance. She thought over all of this while Champ placed hot, sweat, sloppy kissed on her neck. She snapped out of her thoughts, grabbed his hand and headed upstairs, paying no mind to the glare from Shorty.

They stumbled up the stairs, Champ still kissing all over her neck and jaw, before they almost fell through the door into the small apartment Waverly had once called home. She had somehow managed to not actually kiss Champ back the whole time and he realized that he grabbed her face a shoved his tongue in her mouth. Her stomach turned at the taste of beer, whiskey, wings and something else she didn’t want to think about. His hands were all over body and maybe it was the alcohol, but her hands seems to be unbuckling his pants and tugging at his zipper, a thought that quickly took her back to the night before with Nicole - she quickly pushed the memory out of her head, replacing it with the thought of a decent, random fuck from a familiar body should help distract me, even if only for the day.

“Yeah babe, going straight for the good stuff, I love that”, he was still slurring his words.

But before she could reach down and release all of Champ from his jeans, the front door slammed opened and they both jumped from the bed to see Wynonna standing there brandishing a huge gun.

“What’s up, Babygirl!”, she gleefully said, “Chump”, she shot rather shortly. 

“She-she brought me up here, Wynonna, I swear”, he said in a cowering panic in the corner of the room, pants down around his thighs, erection hard but shrinking.

“Nice, Champ. Wynonna, what the hell!?”, Waverly shouted.

“Out”, Wynonna said, waiving the gun at Champ gesturing for him to leave. He scrambled to his feet pulling is pants up and ran out the door past Wynonna.

“Wynonna!”, the younger Earp shouted again. 

“What the hell are you doing, Waverly?! Champ, really?! What happened to all mushy feelings and shit you had for Dr. Red earlier today when you can home?”

“She has a fucking fiance, Wynonna! That’s what happened!”, she shouted, fighting back tears.

“Ohh...Babygirl, are you sure? I’ve seen the way she looks at you...I’m pretty sure she’s in love with you, Waves”, she calmly noticing Waverly fighting back the tears.

“Yeah, well, maybe someone should tell that to her fiance I talked to earlier today!”

“When?” Wynonna asked.

“A couple hours ago. When she dropped me off she told me she was going to hang out with friends and grab drinks...she lied Wynonna, she was with her fiance or whatever”, tears not slowly streaming down her cheeks.

“Babygirl, I saw her tonight. I had to stop by Pussy Willows and I saw her in the car with a tall, tan woman -” she was cut off.

“Yes! See! Her! She has a fiance!”, Waverly yelled.

“Waves, the conversation they were having didn’t look friendly. In fact, I kinda eavesdropped and heard Nicole say, ‘we’re done, Shae’, before jumping out of the car and slamming the door, she said through sincere eyes.

“Oh...really….”, Waverly asked. Now very grateful Wynonna came in when she did before she made a huge mistake with Champ.

“Yeah. Maybe it was a misunderstanding somewhere, but I saw how you lit up talking about her, Waves. I’ve never seen you that happy about someone before. Find out what really happened, what’s really going on before you write her off”.

Waverly sniffled and whipped away tears. She was exhausted. It was 3am am and she just wanted to curl up in bed.

“Nonna, can you take me home, please?”, she asked sadly.

“Of course, Babygirl”.

Not knowing where else to look, Nicole decide to head back to The Homestead and plan to wait for Waverly. However, after a couple of waiting, no sign of the brunette and probably a 20th call to her phone later, Nicole headed back to her house.

Despite being pretty tipsy earlier, being mentally drained after her encounter with Shae and running herself ragged trying to find Waverly, Nicole still wasn’t tired enough to fall asleep easily. She laid in bed awake, still able to smell Waverly on the extra pillow and thinking of the amazing night and morning she’d had with the brunette, afraid that may have been her last night and morning with her if she couldn't fix this. She had finally dozed off a couple hours after laying in bed and awoke to a phone call...from Shae. She quickly swiped the call to ignore it only to see a message from Shae follow. 

Unknown number 9:32am : I’m sorry, Cole. I shouldn’t have answered the phone and I shouldn’t have approached you. I hope I didn’t screw things up too badly for you. Good luck with everything. I’ll always love you. Xoxo Shae

Nicole read and quickly deleted the message and dropped her phone back on the nightstand. She groaned at the headache that was gnawing at her head. She got up and headed to the bathroom to drink some what to combat the terrible cottonmouth she had. 

As she was returning to the bed her phone rang again, an unknown number. She answered the phone and angrily shouted, “I told you Shae, we’re done! Stop calling me!”.

“Nicole…”, the soft whisper of her name from a familiar voice stopped her in her tracks.

“Wa-waverly? Is that you?”, she asked fearfully, sitting straight up in bed to focus on the conversation.

“Uh- yeah, sorry. I threw my phone somewhere in my room last night and I haven’t found it yet. This is Wynonna’s phone”.

She remembered my number by heart, Nicole thought.

“Oh, oh ok”.

“Can we talk?”, they both said at the the same time.

“Oh sorry go ahead”, Nicole offered.

“Can we maybe grab a coffee and talk...this morning”, Waverly nervously asked. Nervous at what Nicole may have to tell her also what, or rather who, she has to tell Nicole she almost did.

“Of course!”, Nicole blurted out a little too excitedly. “Where, where would you like to meet?”

“There’s a small coffee shop on Main and First, how ‘bout we meet there at say, 11?

“That’s perfect, Waves. I’ll see you there”.

“See you there”

There was a long pause, neither seeming to want to hang up or say goodbye  
“Goodbye, Nicole”, Waverly finally said.

“Uh- bye, bye Waverly”, Nicole choked out. She didn’t want to say ‘bye’ to Waverly. Something about it just sounded so final. 

She quickly jumped into the shower, grabbed a quick bite, she didn’t want to waste anytime eating when she could be talking to Waverly, and tried to put together her best looking outfit, aside from their date, to look her best for Waverly. 

She was dressed with plenty of time, probably too much time, and left for the dinner around 10:30am, knowing the drive was only about 10 minutes. She arrived and walked in at 10:45am, wanting to be early as to not make Waverly wait for her. As soon as she stepped through the doors, the bell dinged, she looked to the back left corner and spotted a very beautiful Waverly sitting at a table with two cups of coffee in front her. The outfit she had on did not go missed either.

Waverly, forever-the-hangover-free-Earp dashed off to shower to get dressed. She fingered through her hair, letting it dry so her natural curls we on display, dressed in her tightest top and black skirt, revealing both ample cleavage and plenty of thigh - if Nicole was going to have a secret fiance she didn’t mention Waverly was going to make sure she missed what she couldn’t have. She grabbed two vegan donuts and left The Homestead. She arrived at the coffee shop at 10:40am and figured she grab them coffee and a table - unsure of why she was nervous, she hadn’t done anything wrong..well not really anyway. 

She looked up when she hear the doorbell ring. She looked up to see avery sexy, Nicole standing at the door looking around until they made eye contact. Waverly had to remind herself to breathe. 

“Hi”, they both said as Nicole approached the table.

“That for me?”, Nicole nervously asked pointing at the 2nd cup of coffee.

“Yup, all yours”, Waverly said through a soft smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Nicole sat down and they sat in silence for a few minutes, stealing shy glances at one another before Nicole finally blurted out, “I’m not engaged, I don’t have fiance..anymore. I-I I’m single…”, wincing a bit at that last part.

Waverly just looked at her with wide eyes before she finally said, “...Ok…”.

As Nicole wasn’t really sure how to read that reaction, she went on to explain her previous relationship, how it ended and what happened last night.

“I was at a club….a strip club that my friend thought it would be a good idea to go to and she just showed up with her friends for a bachelorette party. She came over to our table and asked if we could talk, I reminded her we has nothing else to talk about, but she wouldn’t let up so we went outside to talk. It was kind of cold so we sat in her car, I swear nothing happened, and she mostly talked. Begging me to give us another try, saying we had too many years and memories between us to just throw them away. I reminded her of what she said the last time I saw her as just as I was about to tell her I’d finally moved on, Dolls, my friend came outside looking for me. I went to to talk to him, I must have dropped my phone in the seat and that’s when you called and she answered. I’m not sure why she referred to herself as my fiance, we ended things almost a year ago and I hadn’t seen or spoken to her since then. After I saw your text I told her we were done and to leave me alone and stay out of my life. I probably called you about 20 times but it kept going straight to voicemail. I went looking for you at The Homestead, the hospital and even the club. When you weren’t at any of those places I went back to The Homestead to wait for you. But after a couple hours, it didn’t seem like you were coming back anytime soon so I just went home. Shae had called, I ignored it, and then messaged me this morning, I ignored that too. But they you called, I thought it was her again and I was going to tell her to leave me alone again, but it was you instead…”. 

Nicole was almost out of breath saying all that seemingly without even taking a breath.

“I guess we haven’t talked about our previous relationships yet. Perhaps we jumped into all this too quickly…”, Waverly said with a slightly sad look on her face.

“I don’t regret anything that’s happened, Waverly. I mean except for last night. But everything else, the things we did… I don’t regret any of it. But if you want to slow down or...end this...it’s up to you Waverly. But please know, I am so so sorry about what happened. I want this, us, to work. I really care about you, Waves. I want to see where this could go”, she said in a pleading manner.

“So do I Nicole. I don’t regret what we’ve done, but if we’re going to do this, we need to be open and honest about her past, especially if they can show up at any time, and our feelings and everything going forward. I too want this, us to work. You’re really special, Nicole. I’d like to see where this could go. And in the spirit of being honest about our pasts, I ran into, Champ, my ex last night at a bar and...we almost did something I would have for sure regretted. It’s no excuse, but I had been drinking a lot after Shae answered your phone and I ended up at the bar I used to work and live above when my ex showed up. We ended up upstairs in my old apartment, but Wynonna kicked the door in and stopped us before anything really got started. I was very glad she did because she told me she saw you at Pussy Willows in a not so friendly argument who I now know was Shae. She heard you when you said, ‘we’re done, Shae’. She and I left and went back home. I slept terribly thinking about how I almost made a huge mistake with Champ. There isn’t much story there with him and I. We had dated since senior year in high school, on and off, he was always cheating on me, I finally outgrew him and got tired of the cheating ended it for real, that was 2 years ago”, Waverly ended seemingly relieved to finally tell Nicole about what almost happened with Champ.

“So basically, this relationship hasn't even really gotten off the ground yet and we’re already terrible at communication...good to know”, the redhead said in joking manner which gained an honest laugh and a “I know right!”, from the brunette.

They continued talking for a few more hours about their past relationships and how they shaped them into the people they are now. They decided that if they were going to try and be in a relationship, that they needed to be open and transparent at all times. 

The ended coffee with a promise for dinner the next night. Waverly had to keep coffee today kind of short because she had to do some research that was due by next Wednesday.

They walked out of the coffee shop together, fingers lightly brushing past one another until they got to Waverly’s Jeep. Nicole opened the door for her, helping her in, and maybe stealing a glance at her delicious figure in the tight top and skirt, before being pulled into a passionate kiss by Waverly. The tongues danced and massaged longer than they should have in public but neither of them cared. They were happy and in...enamored with each other.

****

Waverly had made a full course meal; fresh salads, vegan pasta and shrimp, strawberry shortcake and coffee and Baileys. She wanted them to enjoy the evening, having everything they needed without having to leave. She wanted to commit the entire night to them.

“Wow, Waves. That was by far the best meal I’ve had since I got to this town, including from the restaurant. Thank you, so much for cooking all of that, I am beyond stuffed”, she said gratefully.

“I’m glad you enjoyed. I’d also love to be stuffed, maybe by something other than food though…”, the smaller woman said in a sultry voice.

“Ah, Waves, if you’re saying what I think you’re saying I’m going to need a minute, or two, or 20”, she breathed out, lightly patting her stomach.

Chuckling at the redhead she asked, “would you like to watch a movie and relax for a bit?”

“Yes, please. That would be perfect!”, she exclaimed in appreciated excitement.

They gathered themselves from the kitchen and retreated to the den off Waverly’s room. Waverly figured at the off chance that Wynonna came home early, and if they happened to be in a compromising position, at least she wouldn’t catch them in the act. Lord knows she didn’t either of them to have to have that awkward conversation.

They decided on Bring It On, a guilty pleasure of Nicole’s to binge watch on occasion. They cuddled up on the couch, the smaller woman tucked into the taller woman’s side, her arm draped across her shoulders as they enjoyed the movie and each other’s company.

Half way through the movie Waverly had begun mindlessly running her fingers over Nicole’s abs, occasionally, dipping just below the waistband of her jeans. 

Nicole was doing an excellent job of ignoring the stirring feelings it was causing in her lower stomach and lower...but she was struggling the longer the brunette’s fingers were on her. She was thankful she decided to wear very tight briefs underneath her jeans, they were doing a great job so far hiding her excitement from Waverly.

As the smaller woman continued her light stroking of the redhead’s abs she caught out of the side of her eye the slight bulge forming beneath the taller woman’s jeans.

“Uh...what’s going on down there?”, she asked slightly amused quirking her head to look up at the redhead.

“Oh-uh sorry! I was trying to stay cool, but whenever your hands hands are on me, it’s just really hard”, she said shyly. Realizing what she said, “I-I-I didn’t mean it, like it-me...I just meant staying cool and calm and not getting too..excited”, she hurriedly said.

Waverly smiled, “sorry, that was probably my fault. It’s just so comforting to touch you. I guess I wasn’t paying attention myself, I didn’t mean to get you all worked up. But since you are…”, she said in a sexy voice as she quickly moved the straddle Nicole’s lap, getting a better feel for what was tucked in the jeans. “It’s been well over 20 minutes, and I recall being promised something…”. She was slowly grinding on top of the redhead who couldn’t help but grab onto her hips and assist the movement.

“Ahh...ungghh”, Nicole sighed into the feeling of Waverly grinding on her. “Do you want to maybe take this to your bedroom, Waves?”

In a deep, heat filled voice, “I want you right here...right now, baby. I don’t want to wait”, as she sped up the pace and intensity of her grinding.

Before Nicole knew what was happening, Waverly is standing up pulling her own short shorts off and yanking Nicole’s pants and underwear down, freeing her full blown erection, to her knees before almost jumping back in the taller woman’s lap, all with a devilish smile on her face. With expert precision, the brunette lands herself right on top of the hard, waiting member, and they both sigh in unison at the feeling. The smaller woman starts her grinding up and down motion slowly, holding Nicole’s gaze the entire time, while her mouth is half open and her tongue ghosting across her bottom lip. 

The redhead is trying to focus on the feeling of tight, warm, wet heat engulfing her but she’s lost in the hazel eyes staring back at her. Her heart is growing with each passing second they look into each other’s eyes. Her mouth matches the woman’s riding her, half open, tongue ghosting her bottom lip. This moment is much more intense than either of them expected it to be. They aren’t just fucking or having sex on the couch in Waverly’s den, they’re making love to one another, completely unexpected and unplanned.

Nicole’s hands slide slowly up Waverly’s sides as she continues her wonderfully slow up and down rhythm atop Nicole, only very soft, skin to skin slapping sounds can be heard along with their slow, regulated breathing. The redhead slowly pulls the brunette’s shirt over her head, admiring the supple freed breasts. Rather than licking or biting the perfect set of breasts in front of her, she pulls her close and nuzzles her face into them, enjoying the feeling, soft and warm as her ear presses right between each breast. Waverly purrs and hugs her just as tightly, enjoying the feel of the woman snuggling into her breasts. They continue holding onto each other, not breaking stride or rhythm, until Nicole pulls them apart, stares into the smaller woman’s eyes and opens her mouth as if about to say something. Waverly smiles at her lovingly, they say it without either of them actually saying it. They are both blissfully lost, engulfed in this moment.

At the silent admission, the brunette clenches down around Nicole’s cock tighter, and Nicole’s grip on Waverly’s lower back digs deeper fingerprints as she prepares herself for orgasm. The taller woman is now slowly working her hips up to drive deeper into the smaller woman, a soft vice like grip on her hips encouraging her to continue her motions and to bring her to her climax as well. Nicole momentarily breaks the eye contact to squeeze her eyes shut in sheer pleasure, Waverly takes this chance to throw her head back in pleasure as well, continuing her bouncing. They can both feel it, their impending, simultaneous orgasms.

“Baby, baby...”, Nicole softly, quietly pants as she lowers her forehead back into the bouncing breasts in front of her, gripping Waverly’s hips tighter as she continues thrusting up slowly, allowing herself to feel every inch of the tight, warm walls surrounding her shaft.

“Yes, yes, yes..”, Waverly breaths out, barely a whisper, as she wraps her arms around Nicole’s shoulders and neck and her chin resting on Nicole’s head, bracing herself on any part of Nicole she can for support. 

Nicole comes first, breathing heavy into Waverly’s chest, “ahh, baby, yes!”, she softly chokes out. Stars flashing behind her closed eyes as she feels herself emptying into the vice gripping center, she relaxes more and more with each spurt of warm cum that is released into the eager woman riding her.

“Ohh, ohh, yes!”, Waverly follows in a soft whisper over Nicole’s head as her orgasm rushes through her. She exhales deeply. Her whole body feels warm and tingly, she can feel the warm cum filling her center, she relishes the feeling as she continues lightly bouncing on the lap she’s in, feeling Nicole grow slightly softer with each soft bounce.

Their eyes meet again as their breathing becomes more steady both of them are noticeably fighting back tears as they get lost in each other’s eyes once again. They smile and each exhale a soft, ‘wow’. Waverly leans down and gives Nicole a very soft, love filled kiss, which Nicole happily returns.

“Baby, that was...that was amazing” the taller woman says with a huge smile spreading across her face.

“It was, baby, it was”, the smaller woman retorts. 

They remain in that position a few minutes longer until Nicole goes completely soft while hugging Waverly tightly. Waverly attempts to move slowly to keep their mingled juices from leaking out onto the couch, but as it so much, that attempt fails and most of it lands right on Nicole’s lower stomach and lap. They both chuckle and the smaller woman offers a shy apology to which Nicole replies, “I’d be disappointed if it was this much”, through a proud smile. “I’ll just go clean up”, she says gently ushering Waverly off her lap so she can stand. She quickly pulls her pants and underwear up from around her knees and walks out of the den heading towards the bathroom across the hall. 

“Jesus…”, is all Waverly can say and she plops down on the other side of the couch, smiling from ear to ear as she watches the taller woman walk away.

Nicole returns from the restroom to a perfectly put together Waverly, she ventured into her adjoining restroom and freshened up. Waverly takes Nicole’s hand and pulls her towards her bedroom. They retreat for the night, chatting and making love throughout the night into the early morning.


	11. Chapter 11

Nicole awakes to a warm body lightly draped half way across hers, long brown hair flowing back across the pillow to her right and the sweet scent of lavender and coconut. She smiles at the memory of the night before, the den, the nonverbal communication of this being more than just sex and the two, quick rounds they went before eventually succumbing to exhaustion from wearing one another out.

After leading Nicole into her bedroom, Waverly closed and locks the door behind them before climbing in the bed and pulling Nicole with her. Once in bed they lay in each other’s embrace smiling and enjoying the moment. A few short minutes later, the smaller woman is climbing into the taller woman’s lap again, with a very hungry look in her eyes. 

“Again, so soon?”, the redhead asks with a quirked smile.

“If you’re up for the challenge, that is...” the brunette retorts.

With a quick wrap of her long arm around the smaller waist, Nicole grabs Waverly and switches their positions, settling herself between the brunettes thighs. 

“You’ve taken charge the last few times, why don’t you let me show you how I take charge”, she huffs.

Following her last words she ducks her head down taking Waverly’s lips in her own, running her tongue across her bottom lips before slipping it into the warm mouth of the smaller woman under her. Waverly moans as the contacts and raises her hips searching for any friction she can reach from the woman slowly grinding on top of her. 

“I take it you want this fast”, Nicole breathes, only to be met by wide, wild, hungry eyes and a slow head nod of approval from Waverly.

“As you wish”, Nicole says and quickly, expertly removes Waverly’s shorts be awkwardly removing her own without getting off the bed or out of position. She runs her fingers the glistening wet folds and pulls a please moaned from her lover. She works the warm wet center a a few minutes to make sure Waverly is ready to take all of her with no problem. She knows that while the smaller woman may be very tight and vice like, and has already taken her so well a few times before, that in this position, as Nicole plans to go very, very deep, she wants to be sure she doesn’t hurt her. Once she feels she gather enough of Waverly’s arousal to make the slide in easy, she rubs her fingers along her shaft, getting herself at the perfect hardness to penetrate the with pleasurable expertise.

“Now baby”, Waverly breaths and Nicole lines her well coated, throbbing cock up with dripping center and lips before her and pushed forward. They both sigh in relief at the feeling, the warm tightness for Nicole and the full, closeness for Waverly. 

Nicole starts out a slow pace, rocking Waverly and the bed with her. She knows Waverly wants this quick and with the tight grip around her cock and this new angle, she isn’t she’d be able to extend this session very long anyway. She bottoms out quickly, Waverly wincing at the initial pinch of the large cock head pressed against her cervix, but soon relaxes as the pain subsides and pleasure ensues. Nicole picks up her pace and pounds into Waverly at an unrelenting pace. The lude slapping sounds of thighs and hips and the headboard banging against the wall are all that can be heard in the room, throughout the out. The exchange pants and words of pleasure as Nicole continues her pursuit of Waverly’s g-spot, banging hard against her inner walls as Waverly scratches and claws at her back.

Waverly - “Ahh yes, yes!” Nicole - “ Fuck, fuck, you’re so tight baby!” Waverly - “Oh God, I’m gonna come! Don’t stop! Don’t stop! I’m coming! I’m coming! Nicole - “Oh fuck, come on baby, come for me, come for me, Waverly! I’m coming, baby, I’m coming!

Nicole freezes in place between Waverly’s legs that are wrapped tightly around her waist, as she completely empties herself into the smaller woman. Waverly’s grip on Nicole never loosening as she’s sure she’s drawn blood with the deep scratches she’s left on the womans back. Nicole’s eyes are screwed shut at powerful orgasm as it racks her body and she slowly comes down, she can barely utter any words as she shakily tries to steady her breath while still hovered over and in Waverly; arms on either side of her head above her shoulders, pelvis buried deep between velvet thighs and walls. The warmth of Waverly’s walls and the mix of warm cum and arousal engulfing her still hard cock.

“Jesus Christ, Waverly, that was fucking amazing. I don’t think I’ve ever come so hard, so quickly, so amazingly in my life, God that felt unbelievable”, she choked out as she flopped down on the bed beside the brunette. “I can’t feel my toes, baby”. Cock still hard pointing toward the ceiling, not softening one bit at the cold air surrounding it.

Waverly, still staring up at the ceiling enjoying her own post orgasmic bliss, finally rolls over on her side to face Nicole and lets out a shy, “that’s the 3rd time I’ve come with someone inside me...I have to say thank you for the first two times as well”, she says with an equally shy smile, looking down at the cum/arousal cover hard cock, licking her lips as a thought crosses her mind.

“You wanted quick, I threw in hard and mind blowing for good measure”, the redhead said with a wink as she cradled the smaller woman in the right arm. 

Before Nicole could speak any further, Waverly quickly wrapped her hand around the still hard member and began vigorously stroking it. “I'm sorry baby, you just look so good coming I wanted to see it again”, she confessed at Nicole's startled reaction.

“Ah, shit, Waverly!”, Nicole hastily shot. “Ok but maybe give me a warning next time, love”. She briefly froze at the the pet name, and didn't miss the small smile that crossed Waverly's lips.

The brunette quickly pumped the sensitive member bringing the redhead to another orgasm, one which had her totally and completely spent. 

“Shittttt!” Nicole shouted as she abruptly reached her peak. “Ok, ok...ok. I'm done, baby. I need, I need a break, and some food and water and maybe to sleep”, she said completely out of breath.

Waverly chuckled at the response and moved off the bed heading in the direction of the bathroom. She returned with a warm, wet towel (after cleaning herself up) and wiped Nicole down. Nicole was taken aback by the action, never having been with someone who offered to clean her up post sex. She smiled and thanked Waverly and quickly pulled her down onto the bed and covered her face in kisses before wrapping her arms around the smaller woman. Waverly smiled at all the kisses, her heart warming with each one and she snuggled up into the taller woman's side, listening to her breath before she drifted off into a relaxed, satisfied sleep.

As Nicole quietly got up from the bed to make her way to the bathroom she heard Waverly stirring in the bed. She couldn't help but admire how sexy and adorable the smaller woman looked, tangled in numerous blankets, hair splayed across her pillow as she lay on her stomach.

Nicole returned from the restroom and climbed back into bed to a now wide awake Waverly. They greeted one another with a good morning and couple light kisses before making their way together down to the kitchen.

“Well good morning love birds! You two oughta be exhausted”, Wynonna shot from the kitchen as the two women entered.

“Wynonna!”, Waverly said startled. What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be back till late today?”.

“Day wrapped early, figured I'd come home and finish our conversation over movies and snacks but you seemed a little..busy from what I could hear”, the older brunette said with a wry smile.

Nicole and Waverly hesitated as they were in the middle of sitting down at the table and Nicole coughed at the statement, eyes going wide in embarrassment at the realization that the older sister had most likely heard them the entire night.

“What's up Red. Nice to see you again. Good job on the doctor work, I healed up great! Sounds like you're good at taking care of us Earp girls needs in many ways”, she finished off with a wink.

“Nonna! Really! This is exactly why I was waiting to officially introduce you to her”, the younger woman hissed.

“Babygirl, we've met...a couple times now”.

“Yeah, but that was before her and I were...were...”.

“Dating!”, Nicole threw in. “We briefly met at the club then the hospital and now, awkwardly, here at the Homestead. It's nice to meet you in this capacity though, Wynonna, officially. And uh, sorry if we were too loud last night”, the last part she said a bit more shyly.

Waverly couldn't help but smile that Nicole said they were dating. Although she secretly hoped for a title to be included in that statement, they'd have to discuss that later as neither had mentioned it yet.

“Normally I'd give you the 3rd degree shovel talk and tell you if you hurt my sister, I hurt you... but you seem to be doing a bang up job taking care of her already, if the noises she's was making last night and the constant goofy smile she's been wearing these days is any indication. So you're good in my book Haughtpants. And now that the screaming has stopped” she deadpanned looking at both women, “I'll attempt to get some sleep. We'll talk later, Babygirl”, as she left the table and headed down the hall towards her room.

“Oh my Godddd. I am sorry about that, Nicole. I had no clue she was coming home last night and I didn't even hear her come in”, Waverly said apologetically.

“Baby, it's ok. I'm only slightly embarrassed”, she said with a light chuckle. “I'm just glad we didn't wake up and go again with her right here in the kitchen”.

“I...you're adorable you know that”. Waverly caught herself before she said something she thought was too early to be feeling and probably too early for Nicole to reciprocate. Nicole noticed the hesitation and smiled.

“So what's your day like? I was thinking if you're free we could spend the day in the city?”, Waverly asked.

“I'd love to, but I actually have to work a late, long shift today, 12-12, and I need to be get into the office early to take care of some things. Rain check though for this Friday/Saturday. I'm working late the rest of the week but I'm free Friday night and all day Saturday if you want to get together”.

“Oh I'd love that! Well I'm at the club again this Friday, but I'm free after and on Saturday”, Waverly said with a hopeful glint in her eye.

“Then it's a weekend date!”, The redhead responds while leaning down to give Waverly a soft kiss before make her way to the front door. They share another few kisses before she finally departs. The smaller woman watches her go before turning back in the house and heading towards her own room.

N: 10:17am Last night was amazing. I think I'm falling in love with you, Waverly Earp.

W: 10:20am I agree. Last night was beyond amazing. And, I think I'm falling in love with you too, Nicole Haught.

Nicole continues her drive home all smiles and Waverly retreats to her bed, also, all smiles.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After posting the first 11 chapters I realized long storytelling may not be my thing, as fun as it may seem. The previous chapters were riddled with errors, my bad, I got A's and B's in English class I promise - Google Drive is not that great at picking up errors and I'm typing way too fast. 
> 
> Like I said earlier I am going to try to wrap this story up soon so there will be some time jumps in the next chapters to move the story along.
> 
> This chapter there is about a 1 month time jump.
> 
> Enjoy!

“You look amazing baby”, Nicole almost whispers she stares at Waverly through the front door of The Homestead.

“You look pretty amazing yourself”, Waverly retorts with a shy smile. “So dinner in the city, your idea, and dessert, elsewhere, my idea”, she says with a mischievous smile.

“Hmm..yes and yes..and I'm not sure how to feel about this dessert based off that smile you just gave me...but I'm always up to try new things”, the redhead says optimistically. “Shall we?”, as she gestures towards her car so they can head out, Nicole didn’t miss the larger than usual overnight bag Waverly had in her hand, but didn’t think much else of it.

“Wow, babe! This place looks amazing!”, The smaller woman says with excitement. “And they even have vegan options on the menu!”.

“Of course. I couldn't very well take you to dinner without first making sure everything was the best. Besides, I've been dying to try this place for a since your last dance at the club 3 weeks ago”.

“I can't believe it's been 3 weeks since I last danced at the club. It's good though. I've saved enough to cover the rest of my schooling and I can now devote the extra time to studying”.

“As glad as I am that I no longer have to share you with the people at that club, and continue fighting off Stephanie's advances, I have to say, I'll miss seeing all the sexy outfits and dance routines. Gave me something to daydream about on the long shifts at work”, she said winking.

“Gahh! Is that all I am to you, Nicole! A gorgeous body you can fantasize about, grinding in your lap in skimpy clothes!”, Waverly said in mock offense.

“Of course not, baby! You're so much more than a beautiful body… you're beautiful brain is what I adore the most about you. Your sexy as hell body is just a bonus”, Nicole said with another wink.

They continued to talk throughout dinner about work, school and Waverly's departure from the club. Nicole tried to subtly ask if she got to keep any of the outfits but didn't want the smaller woman to think she truly was that interested in her outfits, although Nicole could not deny just how sexy Waverly was in all of them, she had to admit, she was even more sexy out of them, specifically out of any clothes in general.

Dinner wrapped up and they headed back to Nicole’s place. She and Waverly retreated to the couch for tea and continued small talk. Soon they were invading each other’s space before Waverly pulled away and suggested they head up to the bedroom. Once upstairs, the smaller woman broke off, with her bag, to freshen up in the guest restroom. Once done, she exited the restroom and made her way to Nicole's room where she found the redhead sitting on the bed, skimming a magazine wearing a white tank top and a no pair of red sweatpants, imprint between her legs on full display.

When Nicole looked up and saw Waverly enter the room her jaw immediately went slack, gawking at the smaller woman in front of her wearing a very tiny nurses outfit, black heels and a stethoscope around her neck. The one piece uniform was unbuttoned up just below her cleavage and rode dangerously high underneath her perfect curves, almost showing off her red lace thong but revealing the red tights. Her hair was pinned up with a few strands hanging down around her face and her red lipstick vibrant and popping.

She made her way over to Nicole and placed a strategic kiss on both cheeks and on either side of her neck, before backing away and flipping on the Bluetooth speaker to play a favorite song of hers, Pony by Ginuwine. She grabbed Nicole's hand and guided her to the edge of the bed.

“I know you thought I had to leave all of the outfits at the club, but I managed to grab a few before I left, this one I figured you'd like”, she said in a sexy tone with a wink. “And since our dances together were always kept brief, and in a room full of other people, I thought you would enjoy a private dance in the comfort of your bedroom”.

Nicole couldn't even form words as she was still trying to get past the outfit the brunette was wearing. She could only think of the long tan legs, full, plump breasts and the many ways she wanted to take Waverly in her bed, against the wall, on the floor, everywhere. “So this is the dessert I take it?”, she huskily asked.

“Yes baby, this is your dessert”, she said softly smiling at the redhead in front of her almost vibrating from excitement and anticipation. “Now, just lean back and enjoy the performance”.

Waverly started moving with the music, Nicole's eyes never leaving her body. She spun around, dipped, sashayed and swayed in the most delicious of ways that had the taller woman squirming where she sat, trying her hardest to not spring and obvious raging hard on - at least not yet anyway. Waverly finally made her way over to Nicole where she stood between the taller woman's legs and lightly nudged them apart so she could drape and straddle herself in the woman's lap. At this action, the redhead made a noticeable gulping sound and looked more panicked than the brunette had ever seen her.

“Babe, are you ok?”, the smaller woman asked out of concern, clearly noticing the somewhat distressed look on the taller woman's face.

“Yeah-yeah! Never better! Just ya'know, trying to keep it” while looking down her her crotch “together long enough to really enjoy and appreciate the dance”, she said with a shy, slightly embarrassed smile.

“Baby...that's the whole point. To enjoy this in the way that you want to. And I have to admit, seeing you really show your enjoyment for it is kind of what I was aiming for”.

“Oh, oh! Well then in that case, please, please continue!”, Nicole said excitedly. 

With that, Waverly lowered herself into the redhead’s lap and proceeded to slowly grind to the best of the music. Nicole reached around with one hand to grab Waverly's waist to stabilize the grinding woman in her lap. With the extra hand, Waverly was able to move a bit more seductively, leaning back thrusting her chest forward, giving Nicole an eye full she was sure she'd enjoy. Taking the opportunity to do what she couldn't in the club, Nicole buried her face in the perky bosoms in front of her and inhaled the scent of Waverly. Each deep breath she took shot straight to her growing erection. Soon she was completely hard, pressed uncomfortably against her sweats.

Waverly noticed the new excitement and took full advantage. She leaned in and kissed Nicole and slowly pushed her down on the bed. Her own excitement grew with each grind and sway in the redhead's lap and she was more than primed and ready for the main activity. Once Nicole was laying back completely across the bed, Waverly, still straddling her, freed Nicole’s hard cock from her sweats, shimmying them down her thighs just enough to not be in the way before moving her thong to the side so she could lower herself on to the waiting erection.

Nicole's eyes immediately rolled back into her head as she felt all the wetness and warm of Waverly's tight center wrap around her. She thought for a moment, 'how did I ever get so lucky to meet a gorgeous, sexy, smart, funny, beautiful woman who always wants me - who is always willing and ready for me?’. She was wrenched out of thoughts by the sudden tightness and new angle surrounding her cock. In her brief drift into her mind, she completely missed Waverly turning around so she was now reverse cowgirl riding Nicole. The redhead had a perfect view and grip on Waverly's ass. She held onto either side of her hips and helped guide her as she began bouncing up and down, moving and cursing into the air as she rod Nicole.

At this new position and vantage point Nicole found herself again trying to hold off her orgasm. What was it about this woman that had Nicole fighting off orgasms after only a few minutes, she new she was something else, but shit, every time they'd had sex Nicole found herself in this same spot. The tight squeeze of Waverly’s cunt around her cock was definitely something else. She briefly thought if Waverly wasn’t on the pill and they didn’t use protection she would have surely gotten the smaller woman pregnant each time they’d previously had sex. Not only was she exploding her load into the women extremely fast, she was sure the amount of cum shooting out of her cock could impregnate an entire softball team in woman shot it was so much.

“Baby, oh fuck, you feel so good. I-I, you're riding me so fucking well baby, I'm going to come pretty soon, like really soon”, she huffed enjoying the feeling of Waverly bouncing in her lap.

Slapping skin and the bed creaking and bouncing and heavy breathing, panting and moaning were the only sounds coming from the bedroom. At on point Nicole even got a bit carried away and firmly slapped Waverly’s right ass cheek, not enough to leave a print, but enough to make Waverly yelp in pleasure and speed up her bouncing and dropping. She clearly enjoyed the spank and Nicole because she also began thrusting upward into the smaller woman which brought on both of powerful orgasms.

“Good, baby. So am I. I-I, oh shit, Nicole! I'm gonna come, oh God I'm coming, baby I'm coming!”, the smaller woman screamed into the air and Nicole followed.

“Yes, yes, yes, Waverly! Come all over my cock! I'm gonna fill your pussy up so much, baby, I'm I'm ohhhh I'm coming!” she screamed.

Waverly was bracing herself with either hand on one of Nicole's knees as she tried to catch her breath. Nicole eventually reached forward and grab Waverly to lay back on top of her, sweaty bodies pressed together, causing Nicole’s cock to pop free Waverly’s tight center. Growing sticky in the current position, the smaller woman turned over and layed half on half off the taller woman instead. After a moment she broke the silence and asked, 'Nicole, will you be my girlfriend?” She quickly ducked her head into Nicole's chest as if trying to hide from the answer. “Yes, Waverly. I'd love nothing more than to be your girlfriend. I-I, I love you Waverly”, she cautiously said.

After a pause that felt like forever, she felt the brunette raise your from her nestled spot on her chest and say, “I love you too, Nicole.”, through a huge smile.

They fell asleep wrapped in post sex bliss, sweat and love.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 months later

Waverly had a fairly normal schedule since becoming a full-time therapist. It allowed her lunch with Nicole when their days aligned, home at The Homestead in time to hangout with Wynonna before she left for the night or time do some light reading and spend time by herself. She truly never missed the club. The extra money at the time was great but with her new full-time salary and benefits, one could say she was living pretty comfortably now.

As a new therapist she was still working under the guidance of s more seasoned therapist but because Waverly was so intune with people she was often left alone and only checked on on occasion. She was even sent to BC for the weekend to attend a conference. Her and Nicole had spent Thursday night together and the redhead drove her to the airport the next day with plans to pick her up late Sunday night. This worked great for Nicole's schedule as she had two back to back reconstructive face surgeries on Saturday and would definitely need a break after the long day. She had been personally requested by two sisters who had plastic that didn't turn out the way they wanted send needed to have it fixed. Nicole being the renowned surgeon she was stepped up to the challenge and succeeded with flying colors.

While in BC the brunette had a chance to meet various professionals in her field as well as numerous other medical professionals. The conference consisted of a Friday night meet and greet with all the medical professionals in attendance, a Saturday brunch and learn followed by an early afternoon talk on the psychological advancements due to modern technology, medicine, biology and brain scans, an evening cocktail party of sorts, and Sunday was a mix and mingle lunch followed by a concluding discussion on the direction of abnormal psychology and neurology. Waverly was the brief guest speaker for the intermission on Saturday. Following her departure from stage, she was greeted by a very attractive tall, tan woman. 

“Waverly Earp”, the woman said.

“Yup, that's me”, Waverly excitedly replied.

“I'm Dr. Pressman, Dr. Shae Pressman”, the woman said sternly, waiting for the brunette to realize who she was.

“It's nice to meet you, and you…”, Waverly trailed off as it clicked that this was Shae, Nicole's ex-fiance Shae. At this, a sly smile crept up on Shae's face.

She almost started to feel small, inadequate, not nearly attractive enough for Nicole considering who she was with before, the woman standing in front of her. But she didn't. Instead she remembered how Nicole told her Shae was likely cheating and how she had sex with Nicole the night before she dumped her and ended their engagement. She used that knowledge to give Shae a piece of her mind.

“It's nice to put a face to the name and voice of the woman sleeping with my ex”.

“Nicole is not just your ex. Nicole is the most amazing, funny, kind, sexy, strong, intelligent and loving person I know. You never deserved her. You didn't treat her the way she should have been. You did her an honest to God favor by ending the engagement. You did it in a really shitty way, but you actually did the right thing for Nicole's sake. And you pathetic attempt to ruin what her and I had, try harder next time. Nicole and I share something too strong to be broken by your petty, pathetic and jealous ass. You will never break us. She may have been your fiance, but she is the love of my life and I am hers. Her and I will always be together, so whatever it was you were planning on saying to me, save it and kiss my ass Shae. You had your chance but you blew it. Now if you'll excuse, I need to go call my girlfriend!”. Waverly was completely winded but felt so alive after tearing into Shae in a much needed way as she pushed past the tall woman to continue exiting the stage and call Nicole.

Shae stood still in complete shock. She had planned to rile Waverly up by talking about Nicole and how great they were together and how Waverly could never compare to her. She never expected someone named 'Waverly’ to stand up for herself that way and against her no less. She couldn't do anything but shake off the embarrassment at her failed attempt to get under Waverly's skin and walk away, defeated.

“Hey, baby! How was your speech?, Nicole asked excitedly.

“I love you, Nicole!”, Waverly sudden burst out. “Oh sorry”, she said chuckling, “it was great! Amazing! Exhilarating! I really enjoyed speaking to the audience! How did the surgeries go?!”

“That's so great, baby! I'm so glad you enjoy the speaking, I know you did an amazing job! They went well, better than expected actually. Both women are in recovery and should be good to check in the few days or so assuming there are no post-op complications. It felt really good getting back into a surgical room, felt like it had been months since I last performed a surgery over an hour. Hey, Waves. Did you, did you mean what you said...to Shae..about us?”, Nicole nervously asked.

“How'd you know I spoke to Shae? Did she, did she call you!?”, Waverly asked in a panicked voice.

“Oh, God no! No she didn't call me. You uh, I think you butt dialled me just before you and her started speaking. I heard the entire conversation. I guess it wasn't much of a conversation, you were basically just ripping into her, which...thank you by the way. But did you? Did you really mean everything you said about us?”

“Of course I did, yes, every bit of it. I love you, Nicole, and I do plan to spend the rest of my life with you...if you'll have me…”, the smaller woman cautiously said.

“I love you, Waverly Earp, always and forever. Now, tell me about the day”.

They talked over the best hour about Friday evening and the Saturday events and the plans for tomorrow's short day. 

Sunday went off without a hitch. The days events flew by and next thing Waverly knew she was being picked up at the airport by Nicole.

The drive back to the The Homestead was fairly quiet. Both women just enjoying being in the others company again.

“Babe would you mind if we went back to your place for the night. I do need to grab a few things from The Homestead but I'd like to relax at your place tonight if you don't mind”.

“Of course. Whatever my baby wants, my baby gets”, the redhead said with a sweet smile.

Waverly quickly dropped her bags off in her room and grabbed her overnight bag for Nicole's. While she had slowly been leaving little things here and there at Nicole's, she still needed to grab a few things for her room at home. Once her bag was packed she walked downstairs, Nicole taking the bag from the her and ushering her out the door and back into her car so they could make their way to Nicole's.

Before they can get settled in, or even all the way through the front door, Nicole is quickly slamming Waverly against the inside of the door and clawing at her clothes and kissing her passionately. Caught totally by surprise, Waverly's breath is taken but she quickly collects herself and gives into the kiss. The kiss soon becomes heated the women are both trying to free the other of their clothes. Too eager to wait, and thankfully Waverly is in a skirt, Nicole pulls the smaller woman's panties down, freeing one leg from them, hastily unbuckles, unbuttons and unzips her jeans, and pushes her pants and underwear just below her erection, freeing it from her pants. She quickly lifts the brunette's right leg, wrapping it around her waist, Waverly assists by locking her leg over the redhead's left hip, and Nicole frantically and eagerly lines her hard cock up with Waverly's dripping center and thrusts upwards, again stealing Waverly's breath and smiling at the wonderful feeling.

‘Jesus, Waves I missed you, your tightness...”, she trails off sighing into Waverly's neck as she kisses the space between her neck and shoulder.

“Fuck, Nicole!”, Waverly chokes out holding onto Nicole's neck with both hands. Slamming here eyes shut as she enjoys the initial sting of being so roughly penetrated.

Hard pants and breathing, slurping sounds and door banging sounds fill the front room of the house. Nicole repeatedly grunts into Waverly's neck with each powerful upward thrust. Waverly whimpers in unison with Nicole.

“Ung, ung, ung, I love being inside you Waverly. I love it so much”, Nicole repeatedly Huff's in pleasure and she bangs Waverly into the door..

“Ah, ah, ah, I love when you're inside me, baby. You feel so good!, Waverly exclaims.

They continue rocking each other like this for the next few minutes, fucking hard against the front door, before Waverly feels her lower stomach tighten and her orgasm build. The redhead can feel the velvety walls pulsing around her cock, bringing her closer to her own orgasm. Nicole speeds up her pace and Waverly tried to drop her hips in sync with Nicole, but it's a little hard as she only has one foot - her tiptoes at that - to balance herself on as with each thrust from Nicole she's almost lifted completely off the ground. The slurping sounds of the redhead driving hard up into the brunette soon turn into stinging, slapping sounds as they work towards orgasming together.

“Oh shit, baby, I'm coming, I'm coming!”, Nicole shouts, feeling herself spill an excessive amount of cum into the smaller woman.

“Oh yes, yes, yes!” Waverly follows as she's racked with her orgasm and the blissful feeling of warm cum filling her up.

Once they've caught their breaths, Nicole lower Waverly's leg, they stare into each other's eyes, share another deep kiss and immediately chuckle. 

‘I need to butt dial you more often while running into Shae if this is what it gets me”, Waverly slyly jokes.

Nicole's cheeks flush red and she dips her head to her chin, hoping the reason for her sudden burst of passion wasn't that obvious. Waverly had already figured it was because of the conversation with Shae. Nicole wanted to show Waverly how much she appreciated her sticking up for her against Shae, and what better reward than good old fashioned hard, welcome home sex against the front the door.

'I love you, baby. Seriously, thank you for everything you said to Shae. You have no idea how much that meant to me, you defending my honor and announcing our love to her. It honestly meant the world to me to hear to say those things, all of them”, she says through a dimpled, honest smile and one last quick kiss.

They separate and Nicole pulls her pants up before she tucks herself back in her underwear and pants and helps Waverly pull her panties up as she adjusts her skirt. Waverly heads to the restroom first while Nicole orders Chinese food. Once the food is ordered she heads to the restroom to freshen up with Waverly. They open of the containers of their freshly delivered food and snuggle up on the couch and watch TV. They are both itching to talk about the things Waverly said to Shae, more specifically the “we'll always be together” and the “love of my life” comments in particular.

As the end credits roll, Waverly opens the dialogue first.

“So… I'm guessing you want to talk about what I said to Shae.. probably more in particular about the we'll be together forever type stuff”.

Rubbing the back of her neck now facing the smaller woman on the couch, “well yeah… I know this relationship is still pretty fresh and new, but did you really mean that or were you just trying to piss off Shae?”

“I meant it, Nicole, every word… I know we just started out with but these past few months with you have been beyond amazing, and I'm not just saying that because of the mind blowing sex. I've never been happier with anyone else than I have been, an with you. And if you feel the same way, I'd love to see this...as far as it can go and further”.

“Waverly, I feel the exact same. And as long as you want me, I will be by your side. But, I feel like there are a lot of important things we still needs to discuss of that's our plan. Is marriage something you saw for yourself in the future, are kids?”

“Of course! I've always seen myself getting married, but the image in my head was always missing the face of the person in wanted to marry... until I met you”.

Nicole couldn't hold back the huge, dimpled smile following Waverly's comment.

“And yes, I've also always wanted a family of my own. Whether that was through biology or adoption”.

“Good, because marriage is always something I saw for myself. However only now do I see the person waiting for me at the end of the aisle is a strong, intelligent, captivatingly beautiful brunette who makes my heart skip a beat whenever I'm near her”, she said still flashing the huge dimpled grin. “And I too want kids, however they may come to be. I am glad you said that though...with as much sex as we've been having - slightly unprotected - I'm glad we're on the same page. Kids for sure, but maybe not too soon”.

“I couldn't agree more”, Waverly said as she leaned over and kissed Nicole softly. “Hey, we’ve both had a long weekend, how about we cuddle up in bed until late morning?”.

“I'd love nothing more, baby”, the redhead said as she got up from the couch, pulling Waverly with her you the stairs.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 month time jump. Nicole and Waverly discuss future plans and some exes return..

“So, I asked you to drinks for a reason”, the surgeon said.

“Anytime someone is offering free drinks, I ain't passing it up, Red”, the older brunette said. “So what's up, you knock up my baby sister?”

“What?! No, I-I, geez Wynonna, I want to ask her to marry me… and I of course I wanted to run it by you”, Nicole nervously choked out.

“Damn, Haught. I figured you two would have secretly married by now and dropped a baby bomb on me”, Wynonna said sarcastically.

“Waverly is a planner, Wynonna, you know that. Plus there's no way she'd ever get married without involving you, and I'd never let her. And what's with you and a baby? You don't seem like the baby type”.

“Hell no I'm not when the kid is mine. But I think I'd make a pretty cool aunt to a little nerdy ginger kid”.

“Gee, thanks Wynonna. Anyway, what do you think about this, you think Waverly will like it?”, she asked showing off the 3 stone white gold diamond ring.

“Niceee! Like it? She'll love it, Haught. Very Waverly, good choice. So when's the big day? What's the plan? Some great elaborate Notebook type shit?”

“I'm still working on that part…”, the redhead said slightly concerned.

“Well, let me know if you need help! Cheers, Haught! And welcome to the family!”, Wynonna said raising her whiskey in the air.

*****

“Hey baby! What's up?”, The redhead said through the phone.

“Hi, baby. Just checking in. It's going to be another late night, 9 or so, but Chrissy is in town and wants to grab drinks, so if it's too late I'll just head back to The Homestead”, Waverly said in a slightly exhausted tone.

“Oh, ok baby”, Nicole said a bit sadly. She had planned to talk to Waverly more about their future together tonight, to make sure they were still on the same page. “Well tell Chrissy hi for me and call me when you have a chance, I'll wait up.”

“Sounds good, baby. I'll try not to keep it too late.

*****

Over the next month Nicole and Waverly talked about moving in together, marriage, what type of wedding they wanted and kids...all hypothetically of course. Waverly may have had an idea Nicole's wheels of proposing were turning but she couldn't be sure.

“Shorty's?”, Waverly asked with a quirked eyebrow. “We got dressed up to come here, all the way in my hometown?”

“Of course not, baby. We're dressed up for dinner after at a new vegan restaurant just outside here.. Wynonna just asked me to stop by, she wanted to give me something but wouldn't say what”, the redhead lied.

“Wynonna...wanted to give you something? Hmm...ok”, the brunette said skeptically.

As they pulled up to the bar, Waverly noticed all the exterior lights were off, which she thought was strange. They made their way to the front door and entered to a room full of fairy lights, candles, soft music and white and red roses and rose petals scattered throughout the bar. Waverly was drawn further into the room as she looked around amazed at the bar. So much so that she didn't notice Nicole kneeling behind her, ring in hand, waiting for her to turn around.

“Nicole...what-”, Waverly is cut off by the sight of her love down on one knee with a ring in hand.

“Waverly Earp… I've been in love with you since the first moment I saw you perform just over a year ago. I was immediately caught by your effortless beauty and then by your intelligence, huge heart, care for those around you and your overall charisma and character. I knew when we met that you were the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life loving. You accepted me for who I am with no question and loved me unconditionally. I plan to do the same for you...if you'll have me...Dr. Waverly Earp, will you make me the happiest, proudest woman on Earth and marry me?”, Nicole asked through elated/excited/hopefully eyes.

Stunned and still trying to wrap her mind around what was happening, Waverly hesitated for a minute before responding, causing slight panic to begin rising in Nicole's chest. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Nicole, yes a thousand times!”, Waverly screamed in excitement.

As Nicole slid the ring on her finger and stood to kiss her everyone popped from behind the bar and cheered for the ladies. Wynonna, Gus, Curtis, Shorty, Doc, Chrissy, Perry, Dolls, Jeremy and Lonnie.

The ladies kissed deeply and passionately for what felt like hours before Wynonna interjected shouting “get a room you two!” They broke apart staring into each other's eyes, forehead to forehead.

“I love you, Nicole”.

“I love you, Waverly”.

*****

“Ahh, yes, yes, don’t stop, don’t stop!” Waverly panted as the shower water cascaded down her back, her hands braced wide on the wall of the shower as Nicole roughly pounded into her from behind, throwing in the occasionally ass slap. Grunting, soft moaning and slapping sounds echoed throughout the bathroom.

“Jesus, Waves. Ahh, ahh you're so fucking tight. Ohh, it makes me want to explode so deep inside you, baby”, Nicole gritted between hard, powerful thrusts and the slapping sounds of thighs meeting ass mixed with water. The sounds served to drive her faster and harder into Waverly's dripping center.

Waverly threw herself back into the redhead with each thrust of the taller woman's hips, adding to the mind blowing pleasure the brunette was already receiving. Brow scrunched in pleasure, bottom lip lightly being bitten between her teeth as she enjoyed the amazing feeling of been fucked and filled by her love. A feeling she would never tire of and had been desperately craving very often as of late.

“Yes, baby. Deeper, deeper! I need more-more of you. Fuckkkk you feel so good deeo inside me, baby!” The smaller woman shouted. “Give it to me baby, I want to feel you come inside of me, please, Nicole!”

Nicole braced herself to pound and fuck Waverly harder, widening her stance in the cramped shower, spreading her legs further apart while gripping tighter onto Waverly's waist, trying not to let her fingers slip as water runs through them in preparation for what she knew was going to be a very strong orgasm. Slapping sounds increasing along with Nicole's pace and power.

“Oh shit, baby I-I don't think I can go any deeper, I'm hitting-hitting your cer...oh fuckkkk, I'm comingggg, Waverlyyyyy!” Nicole screamed into the shower as she repeatedly slammed almost violently into Waverly's tightness while gripping both of her shoulders for better leverage, causing the loudest slapping sounds she's ever heard during sex. Sputtering a bit as each spurt of cum shot out of her shaft and into the the waiting woman she was currently, snuggly nestled inside.

“Ohh ohhhh, yessss!” Waverly followed behind Nicole as her own orgasm ripped through her. It took all of her strength to remain standing as her legs immediately became weak. She leaned further forward onto the shower wall, resting her forehead trying to catch her breath. She felt the warmth of the cum deep inside her and smiled. She thought to herself, one day the large amounts of cum you fill me with Nicole will be the beginning of your family, our lives together, truly as a family.

Nicole slumped forward, water now cascading down her back to place kisses along her fiance's shoulder blades and back, still trying to catch her breath and remain standing even though her legs felt like jello, hands finding their way to lazily massage Waverly's breast. But she didn't want to pull out just yet. She wanted to enjoy the feeling of being inside her love a little bit longer before she lost the closeness and feeling.

“God, I will never get tired of that feeling... coming locked tight and deep inside of you, baby. It is by far one of, if not the best, feelings in the world. The only thing that beats sex with Waverly Earp is loving and being loved by Waverly Earp”, Nicole said shyly.

“Well I'd say you were just saying that to get in my pants but you've clearly gotten much much further than my pants.” She said jokingly. “I-I I've never let anyone come inside before you Nicole Haught”, she said in a shy whisper with her head still resting on the wall still trying to catch her breath.

“Well I'm honored, baby. I don't mean or want to ruin the moment, but I'd take back every orgasm with Shae I ever had if I knew I would one day meet the extraordinary Waverly Earp. Culminating our love for one another like that is the just icing on the beautiful cake that is our love and our life together and having met you now, I hate that I wasted so much of me doing this with her”, she said honestly.

“Yeah, talking about coming inside your ex-fiance after coming inside me, your current fiance, while still inside me, isn't a mood killer at all, Nicole”, Waverly snapped and quickly stood up straight, wrenching herself away from Nicole's fading erection. All previously mentioned cum slowly dripping out of throbbing center, as she is clearly annoyed by Nicole's timing of the statement.

Surprised and taken aback by the sudden reaction and movement by the smaller woman, Nicole says,“I'm sorry, that was beyond stupid to bring up right now”, trying to keep the moment from going from one of love and passion to one of anger and regret...too late.

“You know what, Nicole, forget it, moments ruined, good job”. The smaller woman rinsed herself off abruptly, having actually showered when they first got in, and stormed out of the shower before bursting out of the bathroom slamming the door behind her, leaving the taller woman thoroughly confused and guilt ridden.

“What the hell just happened?”, she muttered to herself before quickly rinsing off and rushing after the brunette. 

Waverly was just throwing on an old shirt of Nicole's and some underwear when the taller woman came out and tried to apologize again, to no avail.

“Baby I said I was sorry. That was really bad timing and stupid of me to say. But don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit?”, she asked somewhat cautiously.

“Overreacting?! Overreacting!? No, Nicole, I don't think I'm overreacting. I think I'm reacting appropriately considering you just brought up fucking your ex fiance while fucking me! I can only assume you also thought about the times you fucked her as well! How would you react if I brought up the number of times I've given Champ a blowjob just after I gave you one?! Especially if I also mentioned I swallowed it almost every time!”, She yelled in anger at Nicole.

“Jesus, Waves, I'm sorry. But I wouldn't call what we do fucking..we make love. But it, the slip up, won't happen again, I promise”, Nicole said a bit more hurt than she intended.

“Good! Goodnight, Nicole! And for the record, I highly doubt rough shower sex from behind and ass slapping would ever be considered making love!” She shouted as she threw herself in bed, pulled the covers over herself and turned away from her fiance.

Completely confused and shocked, Nicole gets dressed and climbs into bed behind Waverly, careful not to touch her as she notices the smaller woman scoot away when she realizes Nicole has gotten into the bed. Nicole drifts off to sleep worried she screwed up big while Waverly lays there trying to figure out why she so quickly snapped at Nicole, during sex of all times.

****  
3am that morning

Waverly tosses for the 20th time that night before finally climbing out of bed to finish what Nicole interrupted, feeling like for some reason she needs to come and enjoy it in order to sleep, mentally noting she's been going for multiple rounds by herself after she and Nicole would finished lately, almost like she can't get it enough.

She enters the bathroom with one goal in mind. If Nicole had been awake she would have heard the vibrating sound and the soft moans. Waverly exits about 7 minutes later much more relaxed and happy. She climbs into bed and goes to sleep.

****

Nicole wakes to a cold bed, worried she'd actually run Waverly off with her stupid, Ill timed comment last night. She hears movement in the kitchen and assumes it's her fiance. She makes her way downstairs and cautiously stammers out a good morning to Waverly, who responds with an even toned good morning of her own.

“Umm, do you want to-”, Nicole nervously starts before Waverly pipes up.

“I'm sorry!”, Waverly shouted before Nicole could finish. “I-I, my emotions have been all over the place lately and I'm not sure why. I didn't mean to, as you said, overreact last night, and I'm sorry for what I said about Champ, that was a bit uncalled for. Can we please just have breakfast and forgot last night happened - at least that part of last night anyway?” She said apologetically.

“Of course, baby. I'm really, really sorry times infinity for even mentioning her at a time like that. It was so stupid and immature of me”, Nicole said in a regretful tone. “Yes, let's forget that part happened”.

“Good, great. Would you like anything special for breakfast?” Waverly asked lovingly.

“Actually my stomach's been bugging me the last couple mornings, I think I'll just have some toast and tea before I head to work”, she said with a grimace while rubbing her stomach.

“Are you sure, baby? That's not nearly enough to hold you for your busy morning”.

“Yeah, I'm sure. It'll have to work for this morning. Anything else I feel like I won't be able to keep it down long. I'm going to get shower and get ready. I love you, Waves”, she said as she made her way over to kiss her fiance on the top of her head before ascending the stairs to their room.

“Ok, love you too, Cole”, Waverly said with a curious frown.

****

1 week later

“Honey! I'm home!”, Waverly called as she enter the house. A few minutes after no answer, and knowing Nicole was home because she was parked in her spot, the mail was on the table and cats bowl was full, she made her way upstairs.

Walking over to the bathroom, “baby? Are you ok?”, She asked in a concerned voice as she heard her fiance throwing up on the other side.

“Yeah, yup, just-just gimmie a minute and I'll be right out”, she said back from her position on the floor in front of the toilet. Opening the door looking flushed and pale at the same time.

“Hey baby, what's going on?” Waverly asked.

“Oh ya know, just hanging out by toilet, we're great friends now”, she joked as she wiped her mouth.

“This is like the fourth day you've been throwing up. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were pregnant”.

“With the equipment I'm working with, I don't think we have to worry about that. I'd be looking your way quicker than my own”.

“Hmm, ya never know. There is a such thing as sympathy pains. Men have been known to experience it when their partners are pregnant”.

“Well you're on the pill, Waves. I don't think we need to worry about that”.

And in the moment they both locked eyes and thought back to their trip near Purgatory to have a picnic by the secluded lake. They also quickly thought about Waverly's recent mood swings.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still within the 8 month time jump. Nicole and Waverly discuss future plans and some exes return..

6 weeks ago

“Waves, baby, are you sure? I know this place is well hid but what if someone shows up and catches us having sex?”

“Cole, this place is so far off the beaten path, the park rangers probably don't even know it's here. Besides, we'll make it a quick one”, she said with a wink as she removed her thong from beneath her skirt before pulling Nicole into the back of the Jeep and straddling her. Making quick work of the redhead's belt, button and zipper, she yanks her pants down and frees Nicole's erection just enough to ease herself onto her shaft.

Before Waverly can get completely settled and filled by Nicole's cock, “wait, wait. Weren't you on antibiotics this week for your cold? Maybe we shouldn't do this right now… I don't have any condoms on me”.

“Oh shit, you're right!”, Waverly says just as Nicole shifts and Waverly settles more onto her cock. Nicole throws her head back against the seat in pleasure at the feeling of the tight warm grip currently surrounding her cock.

“May-maybe I can just pull out. We're always cautious though, one time shouldn't hurt, we should be fine”, Nicole pants.

“Mhmm. Yeah, yeah, ahh...just pull out”, Waverly chokes out past the growing pleasure she's feeling of being filled by the thick cock.

“Ok, ok. Fuck, baby”, the redhead chokes out through repeated strong, upward thrusts. Waverly is already dripping making the thrusting easier and Nicole's strong grip on Waverly's bare hips and the wet slurping sounds turn her on even more.

“Oh, God, oh, God”, she pants as she bounces in Nicole's lap, feeling her grow harder and harder insider her as her long cock slides smoothly in and out of her. The Jeep bounces in time with their movements.

“Oh shit, baby, I'm coming, I'm coming!” She shouts as she tries to quickly lift Waverly off her before she explodes copious amounts of cum up inside her. She lifts the smaller woman with one hand while reaching for her cock with the other. She yanks herself free of the vice gripping center just as she comes. Cum shooting up straight and landing on the brunette's bunched up skirt and the redhead's button up.

“Ohhhh, baby!”, the smaller woman pants. She braces one hand on Nicole's shoulder, the other on the roll rack above her head to help as she does once last hip roll and drop and lifts herself just as she and Nicole both come.

“Oh my God. Did you-did you pull out in time?!, She asks through labored breathing.

“Yeah, yeah. I think so. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come that fast… I guess the possibility of almost getting caught is a bit more exciting than I thought”, Nicole replies out of breath and a little embarrassed.

“You think so, Cole?” Waverly asks slightly panicked. “And it's fine, it can be exciting and I did say to make it quick. Maybe we can finish at home later”.

“Yeah, but maybe we should stop by the store on the way back and grab a Plan B, just to be safe. Ok, baby”, Nicole innocently suggests.

“Yeah, maybe you're right”, she agrees.

They straightened up before climbing out of the Jeep and finally heading over to the lake to set up their picnic. They hangout for hours, losing track of time and all sense of responsibility, just enjoying each other's company and the day.

The finally pack up to leave just after the sun goes down. Beat from the work week, the day at the lake in the sun and the impromptu back seat joy ride, they head straight home, shower and jump into bed.

**

“Oh shit...we need to go buy a test Nicole...now!”, Waverly says in a panic.

Back from the store, they both sit outside the downstairs bathroom staring at the 4 tests...all reading a very clear ‘pregnant’. 

Neither speaks for a few minutes as they try to process what they've just learned.

“Fuck. Can we do this, are we even ready? We just set the wedding date and sent out the invitations. Is she going to be ok with being 5 months pregnant while walking down the aisle? She keeps looking at me. I probably look like I've seen a damn ghost. If she wants to do this now I'll support her/us, I love her. This is what we planned anyway, just a little out of order but that's ok”, Nicole thinks.

“Oh my God. I can't believe this is happening. Nicole probably hates me. I can't believe we were so stupid. She's not saying anything, she won't even look at me. Do I/we even want a baby right now? The wedding is around the corner and I don't know if I want to be pregnant at my own wedding. We can do this, right? It was the plan all along anyway, just a bit sooner than expected for sure, but still a pleasant surprise to. Aunt Gus always said of the best things in life are the surprises it throws”, Waverly thinks.

“Cole. Ni-Nicole. Are you-”, Waverly nervously starts to say.

“I'm in, baby! I know this is sooner and not in the order we planned, but I'm in. I want to do this, we can do this. And what better time than the present right?”, Nicole says hopefully with a huge smile on her face, hoping to reassure Waverly she's in this with her and hopefully ease any fears the smaller woman had.

Beaming from ear to ear with relief and excitement, “really, Nicole? Do you mean that?”

“Yes, baby. Of course. I love you, we already planned be on spending our lives together and raising a family, who says it has to be in any specific order? There are no set rules, so we make the rules, baby. We can do this, together”, Nicole said honestly and cheerfully.

“Ok, baby! Let's do it!”, Waverly gleefully said as she launched herself in Nicole's arms.

****  
4 months later

After pulling a 2pm-2am shift, Nicole wakes to the sound of her phone buzzing. Expecting it to be Waverly, she quickly grabs her phone and answers it.

“Hey, baby”, she sleepily says.

“Wow, haven't been called that by you in a really long time… I hear congrats are in order… congratulations on getting engaged, Nicky...again.”

Pulling the phone away from her ear and looking at it, not recognizing the number, “who is...Shae? Why she you calling me?”, Nicole asks confused and annoyed.

“Well that's no way to greet your first fiance, now is it? I'm trying to be nice and congratulate you and Waverly on your engagement. I heard through the medical grapevine. When's the big day, or have you see set a date yet? God knows it took us forever to set a date with your schedule”, she said in mock humor.

“I'm not doing this Shae. I thought I asked you to never call me again. And for your information, we're getting married next month”, she said aggressively.

“Wow, so suddenly? Don't tell me it's a shotgun wedding and she's pregnant”, she says sarcastically.

“Screw you, Shae. We've been engaged for over half a year. It's not sudden, it's been planned. This conversation is over. I worked a 12 hour shift and need to get some rest before we meet the wedding coordinator. Good bye, Shae”, Nicole said coldly as she went to hang up the phone but stopped after hearing Shae's last words.

“I really am happy for you, Cole. I wish you both love, happiness and-and honesty”, the last word said a bit sadder, Nicole knowing exactly why.

“Thank you, Shae”. And she hung up, throwing her phone back on table, rubbing her face out of frustration and then falling back to sleep.

Waverly sits at the bar of Shorty's after just telling Gus, Curtis and Shorty. She planned to tell them all the good news together as her and Nicole wanted to wait the 3 months before telling anyone. Nicole unfortunately couldn't make this trip because of her 12 hour shift, but sends her love to everyone. Wynonna had been told the following weekend as Waverly just couldn't keep a secret from her big sister.

“Hey, baby, looking good”.

The familiar voice sends shivers up her spine.

“Please don't call me that, Champ”, she grumbled.

“C'mon, baby. You know we're meant to be together. What's say we head up to the old apartment and finish what we started the last time we were in here together”, he slurred.

“Champ, not only is the never going to happen, but let me tell you why. First, you're a disgusting pig and I regretted that night as soon as Wy took me home, two I am in a relationship and engaged”, flashing her ring, “and third”, as she spun away from the bar to face him, “I'm pregnant. And I doubt you'd be at all interested now, knowing this”, as she points to her small but growing belly.

“Oh, fuck that. Good luck to whatever dude was brave enough to get himself stuck with an Earp. Guy must really enjoy bad luck.” He snorted as he threw his hands up in mock surrender and walked away.

“She!”, Waverly yelled as he walked away. He didn't respond just threw his hand up in the air and continued to retreat.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month time jump to the wedding and the honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trying to wrap this story up. I know where I want it to go, just have to have the time to upload with an 8 week old baby home.
> 
> I'm also just starting a new high school/college AU I'll be posting as soon as I get a few chapters written up. It'll be a short story, possibly set to turn into the first part of a series.
> 
> Anyway, here's chapter 16 (only a couple or a few more chapters to go). Enjoy! Again, sorry for any typing or grammatical errors.

“How are you feeling, baby?”, Nicole asked through the door separating them in the barn, concern in her voice.

“I’m great, baby! So ready to do this! And it’s totally ok I look like a whale in my dress because I love you and I can’t wait to be Drs. Waverly Haught-Earp!”, Waverly said excitedly.

“I’m glad, baby. And I can’t wait to be Drs. Nicole Haught-Earp. I know you look more beautiful than the day I met you, especially caring our child. I’ll see you out there, baby”, the redhead said before turning to head out to the barn to wait for Waverly.

****

“Do you want some soothing sunshine herbal tea, a foot massage, a body massage…”, Nicole asks sweetly.

“No to any type of massage.. I'm pretty sure your hands would wander to places they shouldn't, as well as your other appendages, and I'm the current result of that”, Waverly said with a wry smile and wink. “Maybe just some tea and a foot massage actually”.

“Of course, baby, whatever you want. I'll grab the tea, why don't you go relax in the room and I'll be right back”.

The redhead waits for the brunette to retreat to the room before heading to the kitchen to grab the tea.

Returning to the room she hands Waverly the tea. “Baby, I just wanted to say I really appreciate everything you are doing to help us start our family. I know this isn't exactly how we planned to do it, Waves, but I appreciate it and you, nonetheless. I can only imagine the things your body is going to go through, going through now. But anything you need, day or night, please, baby, let me know and I'll take care of it. I want to take care of you and our baby. I will support and stand by you forever”.

“Thank you, so much Cole. I really appreciate you saying that. I've felt so..so many emotions in these first two months, I really need your support, so I appreciate you saying that, Love. I know this isn't how we planned this, but now that we're in it, I wouldn't have it any other way. I know I'll need a lot of support over these next few months, but I'm here for you too, Cole. This experience is new for both of us, and while it's obvious I'll need emotional and physical support, so will you and I'll be here whenever you need me. To talk, vent to, cuddle..maybe more cause I know once you see my pregnant body you won't be able to keep your hands off me”, she finished with a wink. “Oddly I think one of my biggest worries was Wynonna. I knew Gus and Curtis would be ok, but I was nervous about how Wynonna would take it, and she actually took it pretty well.

*

“Babygirl! Fancy seeing you here! Since you moved in with Haught I feel like I don't see you anymore”, she said in faux sadness.

“Wy, it's been 2 months and we meet Gus and Curtis for Sunday dinner weekly...like today”, she said exhausted.

“Oh you know what I mean! Ditching me for RedHaught. Hurtful, baby sis, hurtful”, again in faux sadness.

“Wynonna”, Gus said.

“Anyway, I need to talk to you guys...about Nicole…”, she trailed off.

“What's going on, kid?”, Curtis asked curiously.

“Umm, so you know we're getting married, thanks for being maid of honor by the way and standing up there with me, Nonna. And Gus and Curtis for walking me down the aisle. While you, Wy, and Natalie will be standing with Nicole and I, there with be someone else there with us as well...well almost someone”, she basically whispered.

“What do you mean almost someone? Is Haught's cat going to be up there too”, Wynonna said as she let out a loud laugh.

“Ugh, Wynonna”, Gus groaned.

“No, Nonna, it's not CJ. It's..it's…”, pointing to her stomach while Wynonna looks on slightly confused, Gus and Curtis immediately pick up in what she meant.

“You're hungry? Your stomach? What the hell, Waves? Who else will… ohhhh…”, she says in realization. “Are you, so you're telling me I'm going to be an aunt!?”, she basically shouts in excitement.

Gus and Curtis just shake their heads in amusement at Wynonna.

In a relieved breath of excitement, Waverly replied with a hearty yes!

“Congratulations, sweetheart. We're so happy for you. How's Nicole with this? How are you?”, she asked in the standard motherly concern.

“Congrats, Babygirl! I'm so looking forward to little ginger nerds running around! Wait, is that why you guys are getting married?”, she asks through a twisted look of intrigue.

“No, its not. It was a bit of a surprise, yes, stupid birth control failed obviously, but we were already engaged when we found out. We're not moving the date we have in mind, so I'll likely be 4 or 5 months pregnant at the wedding. And she's excited, we're both excited and nervous. Are you, are you ok with this Gus... Curtis?”, she asked nervously.

“Kid, if you're happy, we're happy for you, both. We'll be there to babysit whenever you need it, honey”, both Curtis and Gus said.

“Well I couldn't be happier for you guys. Haught's a catch and you, Babygirl, you're the best of all us”, Wynonna said sincerely.

“Thank you, Gus, Curtis. And thanks, Nonna”, the younger brunette said with honest happiness that her sister didn't threaten to kill Nicole and her family was truly happy for her, for them.

*

“I’m so happy both of our families were ok with the news. Although I'm not sure why they wouldn't have been. They've seen our love for one another, but either way you're stuck with me Waverly Earp, for as long as you want me, I'll be by your side. And I'm also excited to see just how much sexier you'll be once you start showing. I can't wait to worship your body when you do”, Nicole said slightly turned on.

“I love you, Nicole”.

“I love you too, Waverly”.

****

I now pronounce you, wife and wife. You may kiss the bride.

The wedding party consisted of Waverly’s small family and Nicole’s parents and sister. They had a small wedding in the barn, followed by a small reception and then drinks in the main house. It was the perfect small ceremony for them.

The mingled and hung out with their families until the early morning hours. They weren't leaving for their honeymoon just yet so they wanted to spend a bit more time with their families.

*

“Mom, Dad, Nat, I know we all haven't always seen eye to eye with some of my choices”, Nicole started, “mine either for that matter”, Natalie grumbled. “But I need to tell you all something, well a couple things, important things. You know Waverly and I have been together for almost a year now and I know you guys haven't officially met her yet, what with our busy schedules and all, and yes I know that's not an excuse to not have introduced my family to the love of my life, and I know this is very bad timing and very short notice, but she's on her way over for dinner...now”, Nicole finally wrapped up her ramble.

“Sweet. But what else did you want to tell us Nic?”, Natalie deviously asks.

“What? Oh yeah, right.. that, that was it. She's coming over for dinner, so you can all meet her...”, she said nervously.

“Ok, honey. Well it will be nice to meet 'the love of your life’”, her mom Natasha said sweetly, her dad Nicholas nodding in agreement. Interestingly enough, they were a family of 'n’ names.

“Mom, dad, Nat, this is Waverly Earp, my... fiancee”, she said the last part cautiously as she hadn't yet told her family about the engagement.

“It's so nice to finally meet you all. I'm sorry Cole and I have been so busy and we weren't able to do this sooner. And I'm guessing by the looks on your faces, Nicole hadn't yet mentioned we we're engaged either”, she said shyly.

“No... no she hadn't. But meeting you now, I can see the attraction”, Nicholas said in an attempt to flirt.

“Nick!”, Natasha scolded at the same time Nicole and Natalie chastised 'dad’. Waverly simply blushed.

“I see where Nicole gets her charm”, looking at Nicholas “and her beauty”, she said looking at Natasha.

“Oh I like her Nicky”, her mom winked.

“Ha, you say that now…”, Nicole whispered, however Waverly heard and knew exactly what she meant.

“Thanks so much for dinner, Mom!” Natalie shouted across the table. “But I have to get going, got a hot date tonight”, she said winking.

“Hang on, Nat”, Nicole said. “You're just going to eat and dash? We haven't even had a chance to all talk and catch up”.

“Well, I could be enticed to stay of there was some more big news to share”, she said wiggling her eyebrows.

Clearing her throat, “well actually, uh. Waverly and I have some news to share”.

“You mean other than being engaged?”, her mom said with a sly wink. “Let me guess, you're getting married in a month”.

“Oh, no, no of course not. Not that soon. And especially not without letting our families know first”, Waverly added.

“Well then, what's the news?”, her dad asked.

“So we're getting married mid next year, we're thinking. We aren't set on a date yet. And also... Waverly is, we're pregnant!” Nicole nervously blurts out.

“Ha! No shit! I knew it! First, Nic here convinces you to quit the club, sad day by the way, then she talks you into moving in with her...good job sis, way to bag and keep the most gorgeous woman ever!”

“Thanks, sis”, Nicole says with arrogant pride, avoiding Waverly's glare.

*Well, Nicky... you've never been one to do anything without thinking it out first, you've always been smart and mature that way. And its seems you have yourself a great girl here”, he through a wink at Waverly to her mom's embarrassment, “who obviously loves you as much as you love her, so if you're happy, we're happy”, he finishes with an honest smile.

“Welcome to the family, dear. We can’t wait to meet our grandbaby!”, her mom added and gave Waverly a big hug.

“Yeah group hug with Waverly!”, her dad said a little too excited.

“Nick!”, her mom scolded.

“Dad!” The girls said in unison.

Waverly smiled at her new family as they all hugged Nicole before returning to her side and giving her a loving kiss.

*

As Waverly planned the bulk of the honeymoon trip, a lot of it was a secret from Nicole. Nicole was able to plan the tail end of their three week trip while Waverly planned the first week and a half, only giving Nicole enough detail to make their plans along the coast of California.

After saying their goodbyes to their families they headed to the airport for their first stop in New York, New York. They did the typical tourist stuff, saw the Statue of Liberty, went to Central Park and hung out in Time Square. They had dinner in Manhattan one night and dinner in Brooklyn the next.

From New York they flew to Venice. More tourist stops and tons of food before a quick visit to Tuscany. From there they stopped in Bali where they spent most of their time aside from the leg in California.

Once in California for they first stopped in San Francisco. As Waverly wasn't showing very much thanks to her toned abs and physique, they hit a popular gay club the second night there and danced the night away like lovestruck teenagers. From there they headed up to Big Sur for their final two nights of glamping, which Nicole was over the moon about. They had a beautiful campsite and open roof tent situated under a number of redwoods near a breathtaking waterfall. They hiked and Nicole did some brief rock climbing as Waverly looked on. Completely turned on by her loves body as she ascending and descending the rock faces. Pregnant or not, Waverly was giving Nicole some mind blowing sex their last night of the honeymoon.

They finally made it back home, after a honeymoon of pure bliss, love, lots of sex and over the moon happiness. They had the weekend to enjoy before going back to work, enjoying each other in their home, for the first time and wife and wife.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had this chapter mentally planned out for a while now, it's basically all flashbacks of the major events in our girls lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those concerned the story is moving too fast and that the time jumps are confusing, sorry, but I can’t please everyone and I learned a long time ago to not even try to. I never intended on this story being any more than 20 chapters, if that, and I do intend to stick to that. For those who are just enjoying the story for how its written, much appreciated, thanks for sticking around!

“Alright, Babygirl, that’s the last of your shit packed and ready to go”, Wynonna through over her shoulder.

“Try not to sound so happy I’m leaving, would you”, the younger brunette retorted.

Wynonna was helping Waverly pack up her room in preparation to move in with Nicole. While Waverly knew one day she’d be moving out, it hadn’t really dawned on her that she would have to leave Wynonna in order to do so. When she first told Wynonna Nicole asked her to move in, she was initially upset. Upset that Waverly could just up and leave her without consulting her first. But after the younger brunette reassured her she would continue to come to the dinners at Gus’s...alone...and stop by to visit her at least twice a week, Wynonna backed off and accepted that her baby sister had her own life to live.

While should couldn’t talk Wynonna into actually moving the boxes into her new home, she was at least to get her to help pack and load the boxes in her Jeep, with the promise of 2 bottles of whiskey as a thank you. 

Nicole had presented Waverly with a key to her house the week before the move over dinner.

“Baby, I wanted to give you something,'' she said as she handed the box to Waverly.

“What-what’s this?”, Waverly asked confused.

“A key to my place...well our place if you’d like,” she said hopefully.

“Nicole, I-I… are you asking me to move in with you?” she asked surprised.

“Yes. I mean, well you spend so much time here anyway and we are getting married so... Waverly Earp, will you move in with me?” she asked happily.

Through a watery chuckle, Waverly happily said yes.

*****

Things could not have been going better for the ladies. They were happy in love, living together and planning their future. But once the honeymoon period of getting engaged and moving in together ended, reality set in that they were also going to be parents, hitting and affecting them both harder than they expected.

“Look who finally made it home, your other mommy”, the brunette said with a dry, annoyed tone while patting her belly. She wasn’t showing but it was becoming second nature to touch her belly in some way.

“Look Waverly, can we not do this again? I’ve had a really long day and I just want to eat dinner and relax…uh, maybe I’ll just relax since there’s no dinner”, she said trailing off.

“Why would I cook dinner for it to sit and get cold waiting on you to get here. You haven’t gotten home before 11pm once in the last week and a half and you spend most of Saturday with Dolls at the gym and Sundays in your office preparing for the week. I haven’t actually seen you in God knows how long and it doesn’t seem to be bothering you at all!” she shouted out of breath. I know this is scary for you, Nicole, but you aren’t doing it alone. I’m in this too, and I would really love it if things could go back to the way they were”, she finished in an almost defeated tone.

The first couple weeks after finding out things had been up and down between the two of them. At first Waverly was upset, then Nicole was. They had little fights here and there and Waverly had eventually accepted what was and she’d thought Nicole had too. But the redhead had been growing increasingly distant and Waverly didn’t know how to fix it.

Nicole had started getting into her own head at the realization of what it meant that Waverly was pregnant. She always knew she wanted a family, this was just not the way she wanted to do it. Aside from the major financial responsibility this was, it was also a major life change. She felt like she needed more time to prepare rather than having it sprung on her the way it was. So the more she thought about all these things, the further she unintentionally pulled away from Waverly. 

“Are you serious?”, she shot back. “Things will never be the way they were. You’re pregnant, Waverly. You’re bringing a baby into this world and we aren’t even prepared for it! I’m not prepared for it! Everything is happening so fast, when will it slow down?” she anxiously asks, not really directing the question to Waverly.

“I may be the one carrying this baby, but I didn’t make it by myself, Nicole. WE’RE bringing a baby into this world. WE are, not just me. And I know things will never be the exact same, but if you would at least look at me, talk to me... touch me, for Christ sake! These fucking hormones have me hornier than I’ve ever been in my entire life and you won’t even fucking look at me, let alone fuck me!”, she screamed through tears. Days of frustration in many ways boiling over. “You know what, fuck it, Nicole. Nevermind. I’d really hoped we were just going through a period of worry when we first found out but you’re completely pulling away, like you don’t even want to be in this relationship anymore. Well let me make it easier for you!” she grabs her purse and storms out of front door, never once looking back. 

“Waverly, wait! Where are going? I’m sorry!”, she shouts out into the yard, Waverly already in her Jeep pulling away down the street.

She grabs her phone and dials Waverly... straight to voicemail.

“Fuck!”, she yells into the air. She grabs her keys and heads for her car. She takes off in the same direction as Waverly, assuming she’s going to The Homestead. She prays Wynonna isn’t there because the last thing she wants is to have to explain to her why her pregnant sister went running to her crying, she knows that would probably end in a hospital visit...for her.

She gets to The Homestead and is relieved to only see Waverly’s Jeep and not Wynonna’s truck. That relief is short lived as she pulls up right behind her. Nicole, never one to get into a physical altercation, was well trained in boxing as a means to working out, so she knew she could handle herself if it came to it, although she really hoped it wouldn’t. She stepped out of her car in time with the older brunette who was quickly approaching her with an unreadable look on her face. 

“Wynonna, this is between me and her. We’ll work it out ourselves so you don’t to worry about it”, she tried to reassure the still quickly approaching brunette, the look on her face now one of anger the redhead could easily make out.

“Like hell I don’t need to worry, Haughtshit! Why’s my pregnant baby sister calling me hysterically crying about the end of her relationship with the asshole who knocked her up then!?”, she shouted as she violently pushed the redhead in her own car.

Hearing the yelling outside, Waverly opens the front door to see Nicole pinning her sister to her car with her arm awkwardly twisted behind her back.

“What the hell, Nicole! First you act like a complete ass towards me for the last week and a half and then you come over and jump my sister!?” Waverly shouted as she approached the women.

“What!? No, Waves, that’s not what I-”, she started but was cut off.

“Save it, Nicole. You’ve made it pretty clear you aren’t ready to be apart of mine and this baby’s life. Was the icing on the cake beating up my sister to drill your point home?” She asked angrily.

“Its ok, Babygirl. She wasn’t winning...just caught me off guard is all”, the older brunette said wrenching herself away from the redhead. “And while I’d really like to let Red take the blame for this, she was just defending herself, I came after her first”. 

The redhead stood back to look between the sisters, trying to gauge where Waverly’s head was at.

“What the hell is going on. Wynonna when I called you I didn’t mean for you get into a fight with Nicole. Why she may need some sense knocked into her, this is what I had in mind”, she threw at her sister who was looking at her a bit embarrassed. Nicole loudly scoffed at the last part of the statement.

“Babygirl, work your shit out. You two got yourselves into this baby mess, now figure it out. I’ll be here if Red needs some sense knocked into her and to listen if you want to talk, but other than that, I’m out”, she says as she turns and walks towards the house, leaving the two fiancee’s alone with one another.

“Can we go home and talk, please...please, Waves”, Nicole asks sadly.

“To be honest, Nicole, I think I need to stay here for a while, give you some time to accept what’s happened..what’s going to happen. Decide if you want to do this, this relationship and this baby, or not”, fighting back tears. “I’ll be ok with whatever you decide, just let me know sooner rather than later”.

“Waverly, baby, please. Please come home, to our home, so we can talk about this. I know I’ve been a real asshole this last week, but I still want this relationship, to get married and...this-our baby. I know I should have talked to you about how I was feeling and I am so, so sorry that I didn’t, but I want to work this out, we need to, for us and our child”, she said through misty eyes. “Please, please just come home with me. I’ll do whatever you want, Waverly”.

“Talk”. She said it so softly the redhead barely heard her. She spoke up, “Just talk to me, Nicole. I know this is new and scary and unplanned but please, just talk to me about it. We’re going through this together and will need to lean on each other for support. We need to be honest with each other about how we’re feeling about-about all of this. The engagement, the baby, what our future will look like. But...I still think I need to stay here tonight. I need to sort out my own thoughts and feelings and you should do the same. I love you, Nicole, and I want this all to work out. But I just need tonight. I’ll be home after work tomorrow. Have a good night, Nicole. Please think about what I said”. She turned and walked back to the house, not giving Nicole a chance to respond.

Dejected, Nicole watched her fiance walk away from her. She climbed into her car and drove home. Wiping away tears the entire drive.

She arrived home, ignoring her growling stomach and heads straight to liquor cabinet. She grabbed a bottle of vodka and heads up to their bedroom. She takes a couple swigs before throwing off her clothes and climbing into bed naked except for her boy shorts. She sends a quick text to her boss that she won’t be in tomorrow before downing the rest of the bottle. 

She lays in bed thinking of the turns that have taken place in her life in the last year and half. She thinks about Waverly and how she’s sure she wants her to be apart of her future. She thinks about everything about Waverly said to her at The Homestead and how she had been acting. She knew she was in the wrong and she hated herself for not snapping out of it sooner. She started to doze off but not before sending a quick text Waverly.

N: 1:13am I’m sorry, Waves. I love you.

She fell asleep with her phone clutched to her chest, tears in her eyes that had not yet fallen.

 

“Waves, do you want to talk about it?”, the older brunette asked.

“No, I just want to sit here and forget. I want to pretend for one night my life isn’t a complete mess”, she said sadly.

“Ok, Babygirl, ok. But for the record, your life isn’t a mess… it’s just life”.

She sees the text from Nicole, assuming she must be drinking to be texting this late and puts her phone back down. She’ll talk to her tomorrow she thinks.

Waverly woke the next morning feeling a little bit better. She told herself no matter what conclusion Nicole came to, she’d be alright...she had to be.

She dressed and headed to the hospital for work. She rarely accidently ran into Nicole while there as they were on different ends of the campus, so she didn’t think much of it when she didn’t get a text or call from Nicole about getting lunch together, she figured she was still giving her space.

Her day went by quickly, although she had to admit the closer the day got to ending the more nervous she got. She wasn’t sure where Nicole’s head was, and she was honestly worried how the conversation would go.

She walked into their house immediately being hit by the scent of vanilla and coconut candles, and something that smelled like a delicious meal paired with a delectable dessert. There was soft music playing throughout the kitchen and living room and from what she had seen so far, it looked like the entire house had been cleaned. She continued through the house and made her way into the kitchen where she quickly met eyes with the redhead.

“What’s all this?”, she asked hesitantly.

“Waverly, you’re home. Hi. Um, I wanted you to come home to a cooked meal and a clean house. I figured we could talk over dinner and dessert”, she said with a hopeful tone and hopeful eyes.

“It smells fantastic in here and it looks great. Thank you for doing all this”.

“Of course, baby. You deserved this a long time ago and it was silly of me to never have done it”.

They sat across from each other at the table and started out eating in awkward silence, Nicole itching to pour her heart out for forgiveness to Waverly and Waverly waiting to hear what Nicole decided she wanted to do.

“So uh...did you have a chance to think about what I said?”, she asks nervously.

“I did. I spent all day thinking about..everything. I took the day off so I could solely focus on it”.

“And…”.

“And I want to make us work, Waverly. I love you, I love you so much and I love the baby, the life we've built. I don't want to lose any of it. Yes it was beyond stupid of me to get so caught up in my head that I essentially pushed you away, and I will always be sorry for and regret that it was during such a fragile, sensitive, scary time in your life. I will work hard and do whatever you need me to to make it up to you..and the baby”, the redhead says through apologetic tears.

“Thank you for saying that, Nicole. I know this is all new and scary, but like I said we're in this together. If you're scared or worried about something, please just talk to me about it so we can move forward. I love you, I love our lives together and I can't wait to see how it turns out, but I can't do that if you aren't by my side”.

“I know, baby, I know. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere again, I promise”.

They sat and stared into each other’s eyes for a few minutes before Waverly moved across the table to give Nicole a long overdue kiss.

They continued to talk and clear the air for the next hour and a half. Laying out where they were both coming from and where they wanted things to go. They even talked about expectations from each other and of themselves. 

They finished up dinner and dessert, a vegan cheesecake which Waverly loved, before heading upstairs to bed.

“Did you - were you really that uh...excited the last couple weeks?”, Nicole shyly asked Waverly once in their room, Nicole poked her head out of the bathroom, toothbrush hanging from her mouth. 

A little playfully, Waverly said "is that all you heard during that conversation?"

"Uh, no-no sorry. I heard everything. I just...forgot that's a part of pregnancy...you know being interested in sex more than usual".

"Yes, Dr. Haught... Some days it was unbearable. A girl can only ride her hand for so long before it just doesn't cut it… you know, doesn't reach as deep as I needed", the last part said in a sultry voice.

Nicole choked, coughed and dropped her toothbrush at the mention of 'reaching deep inside of her'. It had been so long since her and Waverly had done anything remotely intimate, this conversation was only serving as a painful reminder of that.

“Do you..uh...are you still…”, Nicole trailed of, nervously trying to ask the brunette something she’s never actually asked her for before

“Cole… you’ve never actually asked me before if I wanted to have sex...don’t start now. We don’t usually ask right...we read the other person, the situation, the feelings..and what happens happens...right?”, Waverly asked but more so stated.

“I know...it’s just. I know how you said you were feeling, I just didn’t want to assume you’d be interested considering where you and I just were not a day ago in our relationship. I would love nothing more than to make love to you and satisfy any cravings or desires you’ve had. I just want to check with you first..that you are ya’know, interested in sex...with me...right now..” she said with a bit of uncertainty.

“All of our problems are by no means solved, but I will always want you Nicole, in any and every way. And right now...I would love to have you beneath me, on our bed, gripping tightly onto my bare hips as I ride you until I’m screaming your name…” she finished in a sexy tone while holding eye contact with Nicole.

The redhead visibly swallowed before throwing her toothbrush back in the general direction of the sink, not caring where it landed before she quickly made her way over to the brunette on the other side of the bed.

Waverly laughed as she felt Nicole relax and sigh into her neck and hair as she wrapped her long arms around tightly around her, for right now, thin waist. She missed being held by the redhead like this. She enjoyed it a few minutes longer before slowly stepping back and kissing the taller woman deeply as she pushed her onto the bed.

They made love, had sex and fucked that night in all the positions Waverly wanted..needed even, much to Nicole’s delight.

*****

Ever since the ladies talked out their respective fears about the pregnancy, things were definitely better between them. They had the typical misunderstandings and heated discussions here and there but nothing like that big fight all those months ago.

Now, deep in the planning stages of the wedding and honeymoon, the two were in sync like a sorority’s monthly cycles.

While Waverly decided on most of the theme and details of the wedding, Nicole was complacent with going along with whatever she decided, only interjected her ideas when it came to something she was very adamant about. Such as the outfits they would wear. The brunette thought they would both look beautiful in floor length dresses, while the redhead agreed Waverly would look jaw dropping in a floor length dress, she preferred to wear a tailored suit, which Waverly eventually agreed to.

Nicole suggested The Homestead barn which Waverly agree with, on the condition that Nicole could spruce it up a bit, herself. Skeptical at first the brunette relented and agreed the redhead could do whatever necessary modifications were needed as long as Dolls helped with the really heavy and dangerous stuff.

One late morning Nicole was out putting some finishing touches on painting the interior of the barn when Waverly came out in particularly anxious mood. She was having trouble deciding on which type of flowers she wanted and what color. She had gone back and forth between roses, lilies, sunflowers and daffodils and the color the one she chose would be. 

She stormed into the barn shouting to no one about “fricken flowers and stupid colors and why are there so many types of damn flowers” that Nicole had to grab her by the shoulders and almost shake her out her of her frustration. In doing so, the brunette noticed the tight white tank top, cargo pants, work boots, strong toned arms and sweat kissed forehead and chest the redhead was sporting, immediately forgetting what she came storming into the barn talking about. Nicole noticed Waverly’s shift in focus and attention and figured she’d capitalize on the change in mood of the barn. Earlier she had sent Dolls home for the day and knew Wynonna was out of town on a job, so she decided to try and relax Waverly...a different way.

“Hey, baby. You’re doing a great job with everything and I’m sure whichever flower you pick will be perfect. But since your so stressed about the details of the wedding, why don’t you let me stress the details of your body..” she said in a sex laced voice.

She grabbed Waverly by her wrist and led her to the back of the barn where they kept and extra cot for naps during the repairs to the barn. She gently laid the brunette down on the bed before she made slow, tedious work of her dress. Unzipping it slowly and dragging it down her body. She was left in her purple lace bra and matching thong and newly visible baby bump to which Nicole had to admit, her baby body was so fucking sexy.

She kissed her way down her neck, unclasping her bra and taking very hard nipples into her mouth, one at a time, across the baby bump to which she pecked lightly and whispered ‘I love you’, before sliding down the cot and pulling off the thong.

She kissed up between strong, tanned legs to the sound of Waverly moaning in pleasure before she made her to the apex of said legs. She inhaled the sexy new aroma, thanks to the hormones, that made her mouth water. Without hesitation she dove in between Waverly’s thighs and licked, sucked, swallowed and fucked the brunette until she screamed her name throughout the barn. Being aroused more than usual, the brunette easily had 3 orgasms thanks to the redheads tongue and fingers. 

Moving to get up from her place between soaked thighs, Nicole was stopped with a tugging hand on her belt.

“That was all about you, baby. I don’t need anything”, Nicole said sweetly.

“Thank you for that. And while you may not need anything, if this is all for me...I’m going to need something... else”, she said with lustful smile as she reached down and roughly cupped Nicole through her pants.

Nicole smiled back and leaned down to capture Waverly’s lip in a searing kiss, pulling her tank top over her head as Waverly worked quickly to get her cargo pants unbuttoned, unzipped and down. 

Nicole was semi hard from eating Waverly out, but she was going to ignore it as the moment wasn’t about her needs, but when Waverly stopped her from moving away, she quickly grew harder. If the sex they had been having recently was any indicator as to how the brunette would want it, very hard, Nicole was ready to give her just what she wanted.

Nicole wrenched her pants down the rest of the way and through them off the bed. Waverly giggled at how quickly Nicole was moving as she sensed her excitement. The redhead climbed back onto the cot settling herself between the brunette’s legs as she pulled them both over her hips, laying so her lips were ghosting over the woman’s beneath her.

“How do you want it, baby?”, she asked panting.

“Fuck me. Hard, Nicole”, she said firmly looking into the redhead’s eyes.

“Yes, maam..”, as she lined up her hard, already dripping cock and thrust into the brunette hard.

Her hips were snapping hard and fast as her cock was coated in so much of Waverly’s delicious, wet essence she was surprised she wasn’t slipping out. The slapping sounds vibrated throughout the barn along with Waverly’s actual tear filled cries of pleasure and Nicole’s grunts and moans. 

Ever since her hormones had kicked into overdrive, she found herself actually crying during sex. Not from any pain, but because it felt so fucking good, she didn’t know what else to do. The first time it happened Nicole panicked thinking she had hurt Waverly or the baby. But when the brunette assured her they were tears of pleasure her mind was put at ease.

Between Waverly’s moans and panting and Nicole’s grunts, moans and panting, they were both coming in minutes. Nicole’s thrusting sped up just in time to explode deep inside Waverly, some of it actually shooting out past her cock as she continued her relentless pounding into the tight center. Her face was covered in her sweat as she buried her face in the brunette’s neck. Waverly was flushed a lovely shade of pink-red as she came down from her climax.

Nicole breathed deep into Waverly’s neck trying to catch her breath as the brunette had thrown her head back into the pillow to catch her breath after she released her death drip on Nicole’s neck and shoulders, sure to have broken the skin and caused some bleeding.

“So...still stressed about the flowers”, Nicole asked breathing hard.

Through a soft chuckle, “what flowers?”, Waverly through back before she cuddled up further into Nicole’s embrace and drifted off to sleep.

She ended up going with red and white roses at the wedding. All the other details Waverly worked out, but whenever she got stuck or frustrated, she sought out Nicole for a little stress relief, sometimes 3 times in one day, definitely at least 4 times throughout the week.

*****

“Shhhh, baby. You have to be quiet. We may be in the back on an almost empty airplane but there are still people around”, Waverly urged to her eager wife on their red eye flight to New York.

“Ok, ok, but don’t-don’t stop”, Nicole panted.

The brunette returned her head to the redheads lap to finish what she started, her head bobbing enthusiastically at a quick pace underneath the small blanket, trying to keep the slurping sounds to a minimum.

It had only been about 10 minutes and the excitement of being in a public place got the best of Nicole again.

“Waves... baby… I’m-I’m gonna come” she said in a whispered voice while palming the brunette’s head, “grab a napkin or something”, she was barely able to choke out.

“Why?” Waverly asked with a seductive look in her eyes.

“Oh..oh...oh shhhhiittttit!”, Nicole whispered shouted. She came quickly, shooting a decent amount of come down her wife’s eager throat, which she gladly swallowed.

“I hope you enjoyed the last time I swallow...you, like that Cole. It won’t be happening again for a long time”, she said sitting up, wiping her mouth and fixing her hair and adjusting her askew top.

Nicole lazily tucked herself back into her jeans and zipped them. Adjusting a few times due to the sticky moisture left behind by Waverly’s mouth.

“Th-thank you, baby”, she barely got out before opening her arm to Waverly then drifted off to sleep.

“Of course, my wife. Welcome to the Mile High Club”, she ended with a light chuckle and kiss to the redhead's cheek.

Nicole was asleep before she could even respond.

 

When they landed in New York they checked into their hotel and took a quick nap. Waverly was beginning to lose some of her energy during the day so she often took naps. Nicole would either cut through some emails or take a nap with her.

Once they awoke from their nap they made their way through The Big Apple. Checking out all the usual tourist spots. They decided to have dinner in Brooklyn on their last night in New York and retired to bed early. They stopped at a small bodega and grabbed a couple sandwiches to take back to their room. They ate and discussed the sites they’d seen and what all they wanted to do when they got to Venice and Tuscany. They shared a warm bubble bath, Nicole had a couple glasses of champagne and Waverly had a sip.

They did the usual gondola ride once they made it Venice. Nicole paid extra for late night gondola ride, a blanket and a bluetooth speaker. She wanted the guide to have as much trouble hearing and seeing them as possible… About 20 minutes into the hour ride the redhead pulled the speaker out, turned on soft music and turned up the volume. She has pulled out the blanket and threw it over the both of them. She looked back at the guide who was focused on the path before him before turning her attention back to Waverly. As the brunette was tucked under her arm and into her side, she slid her hand across her own lap into Waverly’s, thankfully she was wearing a skirt.

“Cole! What are you doing? The guy is right behind us”, she whisper shouted

“It’s ok, baby. He can’t hear us or see what we’re doing”, she said slyly.

“Is this why you wanted the blanket and speaker?”

“Maybe…” the redhead said with a devious smile as she continued to slide her hand between Waverly’s thighs.

Waverly gasped and relaxed further into Nicole’s side as she enjoys the sudden cold fingers sliding into her center. She stifles her moans by kissing Nicole’s neck. Nicole continues to work her fingers and wrist only, limiting the movement of her entire forearm as she doesn’t want to alert the guide to what they are doing.

As she hears Waverly’s breathing picking up and the soft ‘yes’ she whispered in Nicole’s ear, she picks up her pace and drives into her wife even faster, quickly bringing her to orgasm. Once Waverly caught her breath and collected herself, Nicole removed her fingers and licked them dry. The guide never suspected a thing. They enjoyed the rest of the visit in Venice and then Tuscany.

Bali was uneventful, unfortunately Waverly suffered from morning sickness all day, they entire trip. She stayed in bed except for a few hours a day where she felt ok enough to venture out to grab dinner, which she lost her appetite for by the time they got back to the room. Nicole didn’t mind relaxing for the duration of this part of their trip. She used the time to catch up on work emails and relax herself. Waverly apologized like crazy their last night in Bali for ruining the trip, promising to come back when the baby was old enough to leave with Wynonna for a week. Nicole reassured her she had no reason to apologize and they could all come back and enjoy Bali as a family when the baby was older. 

They enjoyed San Francisco and Big Sur more than they thought they would. Waverly was no longer suffering from the extreme morning sickness, it was now more tolerable, but still a nuisance. They ate chinese food in San Francisco as they were told it yields the best in the country, drove through Lombard Street and finally they visited the Ghirardelli chocolate factory. 

Glamping in Big Sur was Nicole’s favorite part. She loved the outdoors and she loved even more being able to share her love for the outdoors with Waverly. Their campsite was absolutely gorgeous. From the view to the activities, the end of their trip was perfect. They hiked a beautiful trail and Nicole did a little rock climbing. Waverly had only seen her in her climbing gear a few times before, but never fresh off a climb. She recalled how graceful and sexy Nicole looked as she climbed the rocks. Between the warm weather, staring at Nicole and her hormones, she was completly turned on and couldn’t wait to get Nicole back to the tent. Of all they sex they’d had in their relationship, she was beyond excited to take charge and fuck her wife under the stars and the giant redwoods in breathtaking Big Sur.

On their final night in Big Sur, after they returned from the hike and rock climbing, they settled in for a fire grilled meal. Roasted veggies, steaks and potatoes they’d picked up in town just outside the campgrounds. Now that Waverly was at the ‘eat almost everything in sight phase’, Nicole thought a steak dinner under the stars with her wife, to cap off their honeymoon, would be perfect. And Waverly couldn’t agree more. Following the candlelit dinner, Waverly pulled out s’mores fixins’ for dessert.

After dinner and dessert they sat for a couple hours in the open ceiling part of their large honeymoon suite tent staring at the stars, talking about the wedding, the baby and their future; they couldn’t be more excited for what it had to offer.

They had fallen into a comfortable silence before Waverly broke it.

“Babe, this trip has been….amazing. Despite all the up’s and down’s we experienced just to get here, I wouldn’t change any of it for the world. I love, love, love the way our lives have turned out thus far. And I can’t wait to see how it is once the baby is here”, she said with blissfully lazy smile across her face.

“I couldn’t agree more, baby. This trip has been absolutely wonderful. I’ve had the best time on it and I can’t wait to do it again as a family”, she replied happily.

“And...as it is our last night on this beautiful coast, in this great state, in this beautiful city, in this beautiful park, in this amazing tent, we have to of course end the trip right…” she said in a lust filled voice as she stalked to the other side of the fire and straddled the redhead in her seat.

Setting her beer down on the ground and opening her arms to allow the brunette access to her lap, the redhead replied in a curious tone, “mhmm, and what did you have in mind to culminate this amazing trip, might I ask?”

As she began to unbutton her own top, sliding it slowly off each shoulders, the brunette reached down to unbuckle, unbutton and unzip Nicole’s pants, all while continuing to straddle her.

“I have another amazing, yet loud thing we can do..” she trailed off while standing and pulling her yoga pants and thong down, swiftly kicking them to the side and returning to her wife’s lap.

Nicole's jaw dropped at the sudden brazenness of her wife. It took her settling in her lap to snap out of her surprised gaze, not one care that they were at a public campsite with campers within 30 yards of them in either direction. 

She started a very slow grind down onto Nicole as she wrapped her hands in the nape of red hair. She leaned down and kissed her gently before making her way to her ear, down her neck and to the buttons of her shirt where she began to slowly undo them, Nicole gasped at the contact. The redheads shirt was carelessly discarded somewhere in the tent along with her sports bra.

Nicole held tight to Waverly’s bare ass and hips and helped move her wet center against her pants. Her erection was growing by the second with every swipe of the brunette’s tongue on her skin. Thanks to her work outs, she was able to lift her hips, with Waverly still on top of her, and push her pants and underwear down to her knees. The brunette chuckled at her clever eagerness as she felt Nicole’s warm cock against her clit. She continued to grind up and down on the hard cock, coating it with her arousal.

As the redhead’s excitement grew, so did her breathing and desire. Her head was swimming with all the things she wanted to do to the brunette. 

“Ungg, baby...I-I need to be inside you...now”, she gritted out while Waverly slid against her.

“Yes, yes, Cole...”, as she lifted on her knees and hovered over Nicole long enough for the redhead to grip her cock and line it up; the brunette dropped down hard immediately, sighing at the feeling of being filled. 

"Fuckkkkk, you're so much tighter now, baby. It feels amazing", Nicole sighed.

“Baby, this first one is going to be fast. I just need to come really quickly, ok?”, she husked out as she began to bounce up and down while removing her own bra. She picked up her pace, bouncing faster and dropping down hard on Nicole’s cock. She loved the way her walls curved perfectly around Nicole's cock, like they were puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together. Her full breasts bounced deliciously in Nicole’s face and her belly rubbed against Nicole’s, the chair they were in creaking to the rhythm of the brunette's bouncing.

Not caring about any nearby campers hearing them, they moaned, cursed and grunted loudly, taking full advantage of having sex outdoors. Waverly cursed to the heavens as Nicole panted and moaned into her wife's neck. Nicole stared up in awe at her wife. She was smart, beautiful and even sexier than normal thanks to the pregnancy and hormones. She loved Waverly's pregnant body. She'd spend all day worshipping it if she had the time.

The redhead reached up and cupped the bouncing breasts in front of her while continuing to thrust upward quickly. She leaned in pulling a hard nipple into her mouth. She nipped and sucked the entire areola into her mouth and moaned in pleasure. Her hand dropped to Waverly’s lower back to keep her close to her as she ravished the breasts in front of her. After switching to the other breast she drug her tongue slowly up her neck to her ear where she whispered “baby, can I come with you?”.

The feeling of Waverly wrapped her around never got old. It always, always felt like heaven on earth. Being able to enjoy her wife and her wife's body was almost satisfying in itself. But the feeling of being squeezed by tight, wet, warm walls was always more than worth the wait.

“Yes, yes, baby! Please come inside me, now!” Waverly shouted into the sky as her orgasm overtook her. She all but slowed her bouncing as she came down, head softly collapsing in the redheads shoulder.

“‘Oh fuckkk!!!”, Nicole quickly followed, breathing heavily into Waverly's hair as she maintained her grip of one hand on her lower back and the other on one of her breasts. She gave one last emptying thrust to complete her orgasm. 

"Mmmmm. Thank you, my wife. That was perfect", the brunette sighed. "Now, if you'll carry me over to the bed we can end this honeymoon right" the brunette said in an enticing tone.

Once Nicole got the feeling back in her legs she quickly stood and whisked them over to the bed. She kicked her pants off and laid Waverly down gently. 

"Now...we have all night to enjoy each other. What's say you let me make love to you properly?" Nicole asked pointedly. 

They ended the night after two more rounds of very sweaty and loud sex. Nicole's shoulders were striped in red scratches from Waverly's eager hands. Waverly's lower neck and chest were covered in red and purple bruises from Nicole's hungry lips.

They awoke the next morning similar to their first time together. Nicole pressed tightly to Waverly's back, sporting a very hard cock the brunette could not ignore. Again Waverly took advantage of the situation and position. Although they'd had sex all night, she was still craving a little more, and why not end the trip the way they relationship started. With that thought she pushed herself back into Nicole's front adjusting her bottom so she was perfectly positioned to move down and back and be instantly penetrated by her wife. But, little did she know, Nicole was awake and ready to enjoy the lazy sex she had to put very little effort into having, however she gave herself away when she let out a not so quiet 'shit', alerting Waverly to her consciousness. 

Through a cute giggle the brunette said, "you're awake…", not a question, but a statement. 

"I am...have been since you decided to take advantage of us", she said sleepily. 

"Us?", the brunette questioned.

"Us", the redhead emphasized with the thrust of her hips, creating the contact Waverly was first seeking.

They both sighed at the connection of their love before the redhead asked the brunette to change positions. 

"Baby, can you get on your knees for me"?, she husked out. 

Waverly clambered into position and waited to feel her wife enter her. She felt the bed dip on either side of her feet and then Nicole's hands settle on either side of the hips.

"Are you ready baby?"

"Yes, love".

Nicole slid into dripping wetness slowly, pulling hips toward her as she pushed forward. While the ideal position to make love to her wife on their last day on their honeymoon may have been missionary so they could look into each other's eyes, she knew Waverly didn't mind this one, or else she would have said so earlier. 

She started out with a slow soft thrust which was met by a slow soft push back. They moved this way for about 30 minutes just feeling each other's depths. Waverly's fingers scrunched up the sheets as Nicole watch the sun cascade across her back as it rose just over the lake. She leaned over and kissed each shoulder before dragging her tongue down her spine.

Waverly moaned softly feeling the redhead inside her. Nicole's face was twisted in pleasure but she made very few sounds until she was close. 

"I'm gonna come now, Waves. Come with me?", she asked in an almost whisper as she explode warm cum deep into her tight wife.

"I'm coming, Nicole, I'm coming!" The brunette said in a hushed tone.

This was the first time they'd had sex in this position and the only sounds they heard were their own soft voices and breathing. No wet slapping sounds were made, as they settled on a making love, in the least 'love making position'. With Waverly's new tightness, this position severed them best to allow Nicole to go deeper and for Waverly to feel more pleasure than pain. 

The evidence of Nicole's orgams ran down the front of her thigh and the back of Waverly's. She leaned forward again and whispered an 'I love you're in her wife's ear before extracting herself and falling on the bed. Waverly was back on her side and they were back in the position they started the morning out in. They drifted off into a peaceful, satisfied sleep, with Waverly mumbling her reply.

They were all packed and ready to head to the airport four hours later, to head back home to their lives


End file.
